The she devil's ships
by WildfireChan
Summary: Random fairy tail fanfic A Nalu, Rowen, Gale, Jerza and Gruvia fic. Mira's out of hand shipping, Natsu being dense, fights commencing and classic fairy tail madness. Travelling, trapping, scheming and daring all planned by the ,aster-mind shipping demon: Mirajane! Also, this is my first fanfic ever so please don't judge me too harshly. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!
1. Another fight in fairy tail

Disclaimer- I don't own fairy tail or any of the characters. Fairy tail is property of Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.

Lucy's POV

Yet again, I have found myself hiding under the table with Wendy and Carla. Natsu and Gray had started another fight in the guild and now, the whole place is a wreck! CHAIRS ARE LITERALLY FLYING EVERYWHERE! And guess who got caught in the middle of it all? THAT'S RIGHT! ME! Mira was still happily serving drinks. For some reason, she is in a very good mood! I wonder why... Anyway...Why are they even fighting this time?

"Give it up you fire breathing pyro! Its my turn to choose the job we go on next!"

"No way snow cone! I get to do it!"

"Shut it slanty eyes!"

"Ice princes!"

"Hot headed weirdo!"

"Droopy jaws!"

"Wait, why are we fighting?"

"I don't know! Ask Erza!"

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!?"

"How dumb are they! They forgot why they were fighting!" Gajeel sniggered, however, he regretted it because his snide remark was answered with a fist to the face.

"Natsuuuuu!" Happy flew into the 'battlefield' with a worried look on his small, blue face. Just then, he was sent flying by an icy blast from Gray."What did I do?"

He then rocketed into Erza's strawberry cake! He was so dead. A dark aura began to surround Titania as her brain processed the events. Again, he was sent soaring through the air and the all mighty Erza had joined the fight. She defeated her appoints without her usual grace. She was angry as hell! She must REALLY love her strawberry cake...

"Luuuuuucyyyyy!" The blue feline landed with a bump right in front of me with two, large bruises beginning to swell up on his poor head. Unfortunately for him, I was in a bad mood. Being hit in the face with a table the moment you step into the guild isn't the best start to a day a woman can have.

"What is it, cat?" I growled. Uncomfortably, he shifted away from me. Oops! Was I really that scary? Oh well.

"Wow Lucy! That was harsh!" A soft little voice exclaimed. It belonged to Wendy. Her cute little smile made me curious. What had made her happy? WAIT! WAS SHE BLUSHING!? Her gaze kept on shifting over to a certain someone in the corner. I wonder who...

"If I tell you who I like, will you tell me?"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I LIKE SOMEONE!?" Evidently, I was a bit too loud... Wendy looked startled. Was I really that scary? Maybe I could use it to control others... Hehehe...

"I was j-just a-a-asking..."

"HIYA GIRLIES! WHATCHA TALKING ABOUT!?" OH NO. MIRA HEARD US. WE'RE DOOMED!

"Whoa, Lucy! Why do you look so scared? Its not like I'm going to eat you or anything... I was just here to tell you about a whole guild trip that we are having as a celebration of the Grand Magic Games!" Whew! I thought that she was going to start yelling about her 'ships' and 'OTPs'.

"Isn't it a bit... I don't know... late? That was forever ago Mira!" My real worry was that we would wreck wherever we went like OH MY MAVIS LOOK AT THE GUILD IT IS A MESS!

"It has a beach and spa!"

"COUNT ME IN!"

"Knew that that would do the trick!"

"Oh here's an idea!" A drunk voice slurred from on top of the table we were taking cover under. "How about we all just SHUT UP SO I CAN DRINK IN PEACE!?" It sounds like I wasn't the only one having a rough day. However, she is always like this so whatever.

And, finally, the guild was silent. Wait, silent? Why? I wonder...

Cana's POV

Wow! The guild members actually managed to shut their stupid mouths! Who knows why. But what do I care! I can finally drink in peace.

Natsu's POV

Oh. Crap. ITS ERZA! WE'RE DOOOOOOOOOOMED! Or... not? Oh. She got a new cake. Thank Mavis! I thought that we were dead!

"ALRIGHT, KIDS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF HAVING TO FIX THE GUILD AND CLEAN UP AFTER YOUR JOBS! WE ARE GOING TO PALM BEACH RESORT! THAT WAY, WHEN YOU MAKES A MESS, YOU PAY FOR IT!" Great! Maybe I can use this a chance to get closer to Lucy!

"Hey, Salamander! Why are you make creepy eyes at Makarov?" Ugh. Its that iron head Gajeel.

"He's probably daydreaming of Lucy. " and droopy eyes!

"Makes sense."

"Shut it metal face! Anyway, you li- FIJCGKLHCFKBFKLLG!" great. A chair to the fACE I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU!

No POV

And with that, the guild started WW3. Tables were flying, Cana was drinking and Elfman was yelling. Just another day at the was focusing on the battle and so no - one noticed a shy Romeo watching a certain navy - haired dragon slayer... Even though he thought that he had gone by unnoticed because of the fight in the guild, a certain pair of white-haired girls had spotted this and taken immediate action.

So, how was it? Anything to improve on? I would appreciate any feedback that you can give me.


	2. Travelling

Fairy tail and it's characters are property of Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.

Wendy's POV

Right after master's announcement, the guild carried on brawling. When will they ever stop?

"It looks like SOMEONE likes you ~ " Lisana whispered into my ear, making me jump. She giggled quietly and turned back to me.

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! Haven't you noticed?"

"Um... no?"

"Well, do you want to know?" Well, I didn't really know the answer. Did I? If I found out, that could ruin our friendship."

"Ummm... yes?"

"Then lean in closer and I'll tell you!" So I did. "it is..."

"ATTENTION!"

"EEEEEK!" I guess I'm just not supposed to know yet.

No POV

"Mira will now be announcing the travel plan!" Said white haired mage walked up to the stage where the master stood.

"Hello everyone! We will be travelling there in groups on foot due to certain people having motion sickness..." she glanced at Gajeel and Natsu before carrying on with her speech. "So! Group one is : Natsu, Happy, Gray, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Romeo, Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, Carla, Lisana and me!" Lucy, who had finally got out from under the table along with Wendy and Lisana, wrapped an unsuspecting Levy in a giant bear-hug.

"YAY! WE'RE IN THE SAME GROUP!" she squealed. However, SOME members weren't taking their group's announcement so well.

"I can't believe that I got paired up with you two!" Natsu yelled!

"I know, right?" Said Gajeel. The two dragon slayers were about to start a fight when Erza smashed the two of their faces together into a kiss.

"POISON! MY MOUTH IS RUINED!" They screamed in unison.

Little did the wizards know that it was Mira who suggested the trip AND chose the groups...

Mira's POV

YESSSSS! I got away with it! My ships will become cannon very soon... Ha... Haha... AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

~ time skip brought to you by Plue's nose ~

Juvia's POV

YAY! Juvia is in a group with Gray-sama! Even though love rival is with us, Juvia will still have fun! Hopefully, we will also be roomies! That would be perfect!

"Juvia has that look in her eye again doesn't she..." said love rival.

"She sure does..." murmured Levy who Gajeel had draped himself over. He always makes fun of her hight! Poor her! Maybe, Juvia can use this holiday to win over Gray-sama! For now, Juvia will try to keep love rival away.

"Gray, clothes?" Levy pointed out followed by a shriek from Gray- sama.

"GRAY! CLOTHES NOW!" Titania yelled.

" I-I lost them..." Gray sama replied timidly. Good! Then Juvia can find them and keep them forever and ever! Finders keepers losers weepers! Mwahahahahahaha! Happy was munching on a fish while sitting on Natsu's head. I don't blame him for sitting there. We've been walking for hours! Hmmmmmm... Why is Mira so happy? She is probably off in lala land... But what's with the creepy, drooly face?

"SHUT UP FLAME BRAIN!" Gajeel and Natsu are bickering again. They had only just stopped fighting! Why this time? I wonder...

Gajeel's POV

Ugh. Salamander is so annoying. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME HOLDING SHRIMP ON MY SHOULDER?"

"You looooooove her!"

"SHUT IT CAT!" Happy started sobbing. Serves him right. He should really get a life. Anyway, what if I do love her? Is that a problem? I should really tease him about Carla more.

"Don't you DARE TALK LIKE THAT TO HAPPY!"

"Well, would you like it if I yelled ' YOU LOOOOVE HER!" Whenever you talked to bunny girl?" Salamander and Lucy both turned red at this comment. Looks like I've learned something interesting today.

"Will you two be quiet? Your giving me a headache." Moaned Romeo.

"No can do, pip squeak."

"DO IT."

"Y-yes Erza!"

"That's better."

Romeo's POV

"I'm sooooo boooored!" Wendy moaned. I was bored as well. And so was everyone else.

"Ok, does anyone know what to do?" But no-one was listening to me. Or more of, they had no ideas so they pretended not to hear.

"Answer or Mira chooses."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone yelled. Apart from Mira of course who was grinning like a devil. Creepy!

"What about truth or dare?" Too late. "The forfeit game is a punishment chosen by master at the resort, and you don't want that! Levy, please go first."

"Gajeel! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Mira whispered something into her ear. That sneaky little-

"Who was your first kiss?"

Glaring at Mira, he reluctantly answered in fear of master Makorov's punishment. "I wouldn't have had one if SOMEONE hadn't picked a fight with me! So, as it was her fault, Erza! Truth or dare?"

"I pick ... Truth." Yet again, the sneaky little Mirajane went over to Gajeel to give him a good idea for revenge.

"Who was your first crush?" He growled at her.

"Jellal. Ok, Natsu! Truth or dare?" Wow! She answered like it was nothing! How?

"Dare!" Yelled Natsu. So loud!

"I dare you too... Hmmmmm... Let Lucy piggy-back you for ten minutes!"

"Too long!"

"Why me?"

"Forfeit?"

"N-no. Fine, I'll do it." And so, he climbed onto Lucy's back. He was already looking queasy; his face was priceless! Already, he appeared to be trying not to puke on an extremely offended Lucy.

"W-Wendy... Truth... O-or dare..." He managed to utter.

"Aah.. Ummm..." She took one look at the result of Erza's dare. "Definitely truth..." She mumbled. It was obvious that she was nervous. Behind Wendy, Mira was holding something up. So he read it. Out loud.

"Who... D-do you... Like?" Obviously, Mira was controlling the game. So, that was accepted as the truth.

Who is it? I must know. Maybe I could tell them and reason with them? But that would be telling someone her secret and if she knew that I did that then that would ruin our friendship... ARGH! WHAT DO I DO!?

Wendy's POV

Oh. Crap. Why me? "I-I... Errr... I-I like..."

"We're heeeerreeee!" Natsu had dismounted an exhausted Lucy and was charging towards the resort. Phew! Saved!

Mira's POV

Well, this is a disappointment. There hasn't been any couples action. Oh well! There's always the rest of the trip! Lisana and I should start planning some events to cover up my love game. Now... What do I do next...

Hi guys! Sorry for the short, bad chapters. I swear it will get better so stay tuned! The chapters are short because I get impatient and stuff but I do update quickly!


	3. Beach survival skills

Fairy tail and it's characters are property of Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.

Gray's POV

Finally, we were Palm Beach Resort. Or more of what's left of it. Apparently, it had been demolished years ago! I wonder why...

"What now, gramps? Where are we supposed to stay?" The pyro maniac asked. That was something that we'd all like to know. Where were we supposed to stay?

"Well, now that we're here, I would personally like to stay for a while so let's make the most of this and change this into training!" The midget replied.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Asked Levy.

"Mira!"

"Yes master. We will all be in the same teams as we were when we arrived." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Juvia turn into a puddle. "Use magic to build a shelter including a girl's dorm, a boy's dorm, a kitchen, a bathroom and a living area. Master has TV lacrima in his beach hut and each team gets one. There is a near by shop where you can purchase food and drink. You are free to use any resources on the beach. Ready, GO!" And, with that, Natsu punched my in the face.

"Wha- why?"

"I got bored." Of course, one thing led to another and we began to battle it out on Palm Beach. That was until Erza came along and gave us a whack in the face. Why was she so grumpy?

"Attention! We should start planning this out." Titania yelled. "Lucy, summon Taurus and get him to cut down some wood."

"Yes ma' am!"

"Juvia, control Gray's stripping habit! Gray, you help her!"

"MOTHER OF MAVIS! NOT AGAIN!" How do I manage to do this EVERY FRICKIN MINUETE!? Erza was yelling out various instructions which I wasn't really listening to. My job was to create a barrier from the sea and make pathways to transport heavy materials. Juvia just sat there, staring at me. Creepy! But her weird habit is just part of what makes Juvia herself.

Levy's POV

I definitely had one of the hardest jobs. Most of the resources (discluding wood which Lu-chan and Taurus provided) were made using my magic. Erza would shape it perfectly and Gajeel put most of it together. We chose the palm woods on the beach to create our house because the trees were unusually sturdy and there was less sand. Wendy and the exceeds bought food and transported various lacrima which Makarov was handing out to the teams from the relaxing hut that he just happened to own on the beach. Natsu was busy cooking food while we worked our asses off.

"Guys! I think I burnt it again!" Seriously what on earth does Lu-chan see in him... Honestly...

"Good going, flame brain! Congrats on burning our food yet again!"

"Clothes, Gray."

"Gah!" Lisanna, Mira, Gray and Gajeel were in charge of putting the house together which wasn't a very bad idea! They were actually doing a pretty good job of it as well. To be honest, I have no idea how this relates to survival skills. We've already done this in Mt Hakobe! Is there some other possible motive that the master has?

~Glorious time skip bought to you you by Jellal's eye tattoo~

Wendy's POV

"Wow! You guys sure did a great job of it!" I felt kind of disappointed in myself for not doing that much.

"What do you mean you guys? You helped too! If it weren't for you, we would of gone hungry because SOMEONE kept on burning the fish he caught." The blonde haired wizard narrowed her eyes in Natsu's direction.

"What? Its not my fault that the fish didn't cook the way I wanted them too! Blame the fish, not me."

"What the actual hell, Natsu."

"What?"

"Anyway, can you keep a secret?" Lucy asked.

"Sure! You can tell me anything!"

"Well, you know how Mira is always blabbering on about 'ships' and 'cannon'? Well, I think that she's going to try to get some of the guild members to date each other during the trip! Why else would we be sharing a room with these idiots?" Lucy explained.

"Good point lucky for Erza, though, Jellal isn't here so the dating demon can't bug her too much." At that moment, Mira decided to speak up.

"Oh, Erza! I forgot to tell you, Jellal is coming for a visit!"

Again, sorry for the short chapter but HOLY SHIT! ITS 4:10AM! Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I appreciate any comments or ideas that anyone could give me. Bye!


	4. The real you

Ok so fairy tail and it's characters are property of Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release. Btw this going to be a really weird chapter based on Jellal so yeah... Brace yourself!

Erza's POV

"What... Did y-you just... S-s-say?" Was he really coming? Was he? Well, it depends if she can find the right one! There is about fifty million or so in existence so what are the chances that she will get my one?

"Jellal is coming. Well, I don't know which one is the real one so I just brought all of them over here. Guys! You can come in now!" Mira is a witch.

"She hasn't changed from when she was a hard core punk, has she?" Asked Levy. True. Just as she said that, thirty two Jellals came marching into the room.

"We are the ultimate league of Jellal."

"Ok, Erza! It is up to you to find your Jellal and not some other guy!"

"MIRA WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU?" Practically everyone yelled (aside from Mira and the Jellals of course).

"I'M THE REAL ONE!" They all roared in unison.

"Ok. Challenge accepted!" Because what else was I going to do? So, one by one, I checked each Jellal. There were obvious fakes. Aka, I ran my hand through all of them really fast in hope that when I found the real one that I could give him a good, hard whack in the face.

~three hours later~

"Found you!" Finally! I gave him a great big punch in the face.

"Ow. Why? I only came here because Mira said that your lives were in danger! I made a trip from Edolas for this! Wrong one Erza. I'm Mystogan." Well, that's disappointing. Three wHOLE HOURS AND IT ISN'T EVEN THE RIGHT ONE OH MY MAVIS WHY!? And so, I carried on the long, rigorous search for Jellal.

~five hours later~

"OWWWWW! ITS ABOUT FRICKIN TIME! I TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS ME!"

"Ugh. So cliche. It has to be the very last Jellal I check! So, what do we do about these illusions?"

"I don't know. Ultimate league of Jellals, you are free to take your leave!"

~great time skip brought to you by the misinterpreted lyrics of deathnote 's opening~

Mira's POV

After a whole day of thoughtful planning, Lisanna and I have decided our next game of love. Forget testing the waters and dive right in! Tonight will be grand... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "Hey, guys!" All of them (apart from Erza and Jellal who were catching up while cooking something which smelled quite nice) were practically being hypnotised by the TV lacrima. "How about you get off of your lazy butts and do a test of courage!"

"No!"

"Too late! We already set up the course."

"DAMMIT!" Yes! Victory! I flashed them one of my sweet smiles and did a sneaky little wink in my lil sis's direction who returned the action.

"Everyone, outside now!" I dragged the TV addicts outside to the entrance to Palm Woods and Lisanna convinced Erza and Jellal to ditch the cooking and play the game of love.

"Mira and I will sort out the teams! The first one to the finish line wins but only if you don't get scared and run back here." Lisanna yelled with the Jerza couple in tow. This was gonna be grand! "Natsu, Lucy, you are team one!" She shouted. I'm so proud of her! Growing up to be just like me.

"But I want to be with Levy!" Lucy complained.

"Tough luck! Gajeel, you go with Levy! Also, anymore objections and..." I did a quick satan's soul take over. "And you have to answer to me!"

"YES MA'AM! WE'RE SORRY THAT WE EVER COMPLAINED!" The mages yelped. Apart from team Jerza. After I changed back, I decided to ask Lisanna.

"Hey! Where are Jellal and Erza?"

"They already went into the forest!" Good! The more time we have the better.

"Ok! That's great! Romeo, Wendy, you are also a team. Gray, pair up with Juvia." She turned into a puddle. Oops!

"Ok! Ready, steady, GO!"

Hi! Again, sorry for the short chapter. But Jellal though! ㈳4 I ran out of ideas so I would appreciate any comments to help me. I would like to give thanks to my friend Lily who gave me a few suggestions on the Jellal part.


	5. Ruby necklaces

Hi guys! Long time no update, huh? Sorry for that! I had writer's block and I still do. Oops! I would appreciate help in the comments section and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer - fairy tail and the characters are property of Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.

No POV

Natsu and Lucy were the second pair after Jellal and Erza to enter the palm woods leaving behind a grinning Miajane. "This is actually quite nice..." Lucy began but her train of thought was cut off by a comment from Natsu.

"So... Does that mean you like me!?" Well that was unexpected!

"Huh? What do you mean by like?"

"N-nothing..." I bet Mirajane wanted him to say that. That stupid witch! The Palm forest was beautiful. I don't really get why it was called a test of courage...

"BOO!"

"EEEEK!" Oh. That's why. "What the hell, Lily? I thought you were more mature than that!"

"Whatever. I've got more people to scare." And, with that, he was off.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Great, I have THIS to put up with...

"Shut it, Natsu! Lucy..."

"No! Don't do it! I'm sorry!"

"KICK!"

"BUT YOUR HIGH-PITCHED SQUEAK WAS HILARIOUS!" Yaaaaay. Tonight will be great fun. Thanks, Mira.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder. "WHAT IS IT!?" As I was about to give whoever was behind me a Lucy kick, I was met face to face with an absolute stranger. I bet it was someone in an outfit trying to scare me again! Mira is such a sneak. She looks so innocent... Then she is like... SUPRISE!

"Greetings, blonde mage."

"Errr... Hi?" What was I supposed to say?

"Lucy, this guy smells a little off..."

"Aren't you rude!"

"Geez! Just stating the facts!" His last words were quiete as he trailed off into a low murmur. I wonder what he said... Anyway, first things first, we have to sort out this guy. Girl. Whatever!

"Anyway, why are you here? What do you want?"

"You two."

"Erm, excuse me?"

"I want you two."

Natsu's POV

What the hell did this crazy guy mean by that? Us? What about us?

"Now, will you come with me the easy way or the hard way? Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"There is no way in hell that you are taking Luce or me! Sorry, but I will choose the hard way." The mysterious person let out a sigh.

"Whatever. I can take you out in a matter of seconds! Dark void..."

"I'd like to see you t-" and, with that, Lucy and I were engulfed in a dark void with a voice ringing in my ears saying one thing only : I told you so ~ ㈏0

During the time that I was trapped in the so-called 'dark void', I must've fell asleep as I was dreaming. I hated the feeling of being asleep at a time like this even though I wished my dream was real.

~ in Natsu's dreamland~

I awoke to a sleeping Lucy lying on my chest. What was she doing there? Oh yeah! We just arrived back from the test of courage. There were demons and everything in there! It was exhausting. Wher did that psycho Mira even get them!? Well, in the end, it was worth it. As always, the she devil's plan had worked. Lucy and I were together and Happy was bored of teasing us. Erza seamed to be having fun with all of the Jellals! Who knew which was the real? But, no one cared. I shifted slightly on the couch (which Gramps had given us) that I was on which caused Lucy to stir slightly.

"N-Natsu..."

"What is it, Luce?"

"Just wanted to make sure I was awake... Am I awake?"

"Hardly."

"Oh. Well, what is Mira's status?"

"Fangirling way too much in her sleep and smiling reeeaaaally creepily!"

"Good stuff. See you when I'm not a sleep zombie!"

And with that, all was quiet again. Literally everythingat that moment was perfect as Lucy drifted back off into sleep. From the sounds of her sleep talking, she was riding a jet ski through the clouds! Interesting... Maybe, if Wendy uses her thingmajig Magic, then I could try that some day! Sounds like fun...

And then, everything was dark.

Sleepily, I opened one eye. I was back in the palm woods. Hadn't I already done this? Or... Or was it... Crap! It was a dream! Dammit...

Lucy's POV

I was awoken by a long "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" from Natsu. What a way to be woken up! And I was having a perfect dream as well... Groggily, I forced one eye open. And then, the other. First thing I saw was Natsu. He was in my room again.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYY... KICK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? THIS IS PALM FOREST!"

"Oh, sorry... Anyway, why are we here? And why the dramatic no?"

"Well, that wizard used a weird darkness spell thingmajig and then we fell asKeep. Something about wanting us... And the scream was because"

"Because?"

"I had a dream where Igneel had finally returned. I was upset that I haven't found him yet" That was a lie. Whenever he lies, he makes a big fist and squeezes it really tight so that he can concentrate on his fist instead of whatever else was going on in his mind. After giving him a suspicious look, I let him carry on talking.

"Anyway, we've been here for quite a while. We should head back. Look at the sky! We must've been here for a loooooooong time. Now let's get goi-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Natsu's POV

"Eek! What is it Lucy? What made you angry?" She is as scary as Erza sometimes! Dammit! Two Erzas? The guild can barely handle one! Now there's a scary thought...

"Look down at your chest!" Right there, there lay a necklace with a ruby which was glowing red on the end of it.

"Wow! Awesome! Look! Look! You have one too!"

"So I do, Natsu. So I do..." The light inside her ruby was a bit dimmer.

"Does that mean that the weird guy gave these to us?"

"That is the most likely scenario. But why is your light brighter then mine? Anyway, we should take them off just to be safe." As my fingers came over the necklace, a horrible sensation overcame my will power. From the looks of it, she was experiencing the same feeling.

"QUICKLY! REMOVE YOUR HAND!" I tore my fingers away from it and lay on the ground panting.

"It was lust." The weird dodgy guy came out from behind a cluster of palm trees.

"Lust?" What did she mean by that?

"Every time the glowing is bright enough, any contact with it from any skin from below your shoulders and downwards will create that odd sensation of love lust. The metal is impossible to shatter unless certain things happen in your small, dull lives. Until your feelings become strong enough, the accessory won't shatter."

"But what does the flowing mean?" Lucy asked.

"That, my young wizard, is for you two to find out. Goodbye." The strange guy slowly crumbled away and floated off on the wind.

Mira's POV

Natsu and Lucy finally arrived at the finish line. Their 'presents' were visible and glowing quite brightly! Looks like my little friend did the job! Hopefully, they also had the correct dreams. Team Nalu are already caught up in my web of love.

So! How was it? Did you like it? Comment which ship I should do next and please give me some ideas so that I can get my next chapter published faster. Thanks for reading and see you next time!


	6. Disappearance

Fairy tail and its characters are property of Hiro Mashima. Please support the best official release.

Hiya! How are you? Sorry for the late update. Life kinda happened and then more life happened and now I'm buried in life! This is going to be a not too long chapter because I have a good idea for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy them both. Anyway, on with the story!

Gajeel's POV

"LEVY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" We had woken up the middle of the night to find Levy had disappeared completely! All we heard was a scream and she was gone. Mira had gone off to look for her with Lisanna, Romeo and Happy. Usually, I would find this weird, but Mira wouldn't go as far as to kidnap and hide her, would she? Hmmmm... Nah, that's very unlikely. But not impossible... Also, Romeo is there to keep everything under control so we're probably safe.

"WHERE DID YOU GO, SHRIMP?" I told her to stay by my side! And, yet again, I lost her. If she wasn't so damn small, it would've been easy to find her! No. Don't blame her height. It's all my fault! After what happened in the palm forest, I wouldn't be surprised if she went off on her own. But that doesn't explain the scream. Erza and Jellal had already gone somewhere by morning so that made things harder for us.

"What did you do Gajeel. It was you wasn't it?" I'm surprised Bunny Girl can talk while crying that much! It was like Niagra Falls on her face. Geez. What does Natsu see in her?

"It wasn't me, Bunny Girl. But why do you think I did it?"

"I share a room with Levy. She told me what happened last night!"

"Dammit, Shrimp!"

"And stop calling her Shrimp, you blushing pervert!"

"Are you sure you have the right story? If you did have the correct one, you would know that neither half-pint or I are perverts!

"You ARE a pervert Gajeel because you kidnapped her!"

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT!?"

"BECAUSE YOUR A PERVERT!"

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOUR KNOWLEDGE! ALSO, IF SHE MEANS THAT MUCH TO YOU, HOW ABOUT YOU STOP CRYING AND HELP ME FIND HER!"

"WELL, EXCUSE ME! LAST TIME I CHECKED, I WAS HER BEST FRIEND!" And that was how Lucy snapped. She stormed outside with a mix of anger and rage. I was just pointing it out! Great, now I get an hour long lecture from Natsu. Fun.

"Hey! Metal-face! Get your iron ass out here! Did you see what happened to Levy?" Ugh, speak of the devil...

Wendy, who had been panicking in a corner, crept gingerly towards us.

"I s-s-saw someone take h-her away l-last n-n-night..." This caught flame-brain's attention as well as mine. It was only ours because Lucy had ran off and the others were either off doing their own stuff or on the search for Levy.

"What... Did you... Say?"

"I... Saw who did it..." She was getting panicky and her breathing became eradic. She was also quivering in that midget body of hers.

"Wendy. Stay calm. Take deep breaths in and out, ok?" She obeyed the idiot. "Ok. Can you please tell me about this person?"

"W-well, it was a weird dodgy guy..." Wow. Mega helpful.

"Can you tell us anything else, short stack?"

"Y-yes... It was a demonic girl with a psychotic grin on her face..." Sounds a bit like Mira! Must just be a coincidence...

"And she was laughing under her breath... And was holding... Pocky sticks..." This was no coincidence.

"She had purplish hair with electric blue stripes in it." No. Can't be Mira. She loves her hair colour because it was a family trait that she'd picked up along with Lisanna and Elfman.

Happy's POV

"Wow guys! You two are geniuses!"

"I know, right?"

"Romeo, you better not mess up our plans! Remember our deal! If you do, you're dead. And, the deal would be off. Understand?"

"Y-yes! Wasn't planning on ruining anything!"

Ican't believe Mira and Lissana could pull that stunt off! And we already distracted Erza and Jellal so the best chances of figuring us out had slipped through their fingers... And paws. Lucy would be too sad, Wendy would be too scared, Romeo is in on it as well, Gajeel would be too dumb, Juvia would be fangirling too much, Gray would be stripping while being busy trying to remove Juvia and Natsu has just got dumber as time has gone by! We are indestructible... After the offer we made Romeo, he won't betray us so Gray is their best hope! But fan girls always get their way in the end so he will be pretty busy... Lily is trying to help Gajeel be happy so he's on our side. Carla is back at the hut, still asleep. Her injuries from Mira's "surprise guest" we're still healing. She got too close to the magic and the injuries came into affect overnight.

"Anyway, why is Gajeel so near?"

~silence~

...

~a bit more silence~

...

~yet more silence~

...

Romeo opened his mouth, about to say something. But he said nothing.

...

~when will the silence stop? Oh! Now!~

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Mira was the first to speak.

"How can you tell?" Lissana asked.

"My awesome kitty nose!" Ahhhh. I love you, nose! But not as much as I love fish. Mmmmmmmm... Fish...

"HAAAAAPPPPPPPY!"

"Why is it, peasant?"

"IS HE CLOSE ENOUGH TO SPOIL OUR PLANS OF AWESOMENESS? CAN WE REACH THE HIDEOUT FIRST?"

"If we run and seal it extra-tight we ca-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHNNGDDGHHHJIGDGHFFGH!"

Mira was dragging us off at full speed! No wonder she's called the she-devil!

Mira's POV

WE MUST GET THERE FIRST.

"ROMEO! USE YOUR FLAMES OF AWESOMENESS TO SPEAD US UP!"

"Yes ma'am!" We sped up a little bit, but as soon as they took real affect, we were there.

"Happy! Do you smell Gajeel?"

"Nope! We're far away from him, ok?"

"Great! Now, brace yourselves! Poor little Levy can't know our true identities! Operation "Knight in iron armour is in effect!" As these words left my mouth, they took cover.

"Satan's soul! Demon overload!"

So! How was it? I SOME ideas but not too many. I would appreciate any ideas or comments that you have and I hope you liked this. Sorry, but I love the use of weird dodgy guys so... Yeah... I had too... See you next time!


	7. Trapped

Mira's POV

As those words left my mouth, I was transformed. I took the demon's form. My white hair turned into a deep purple as electric blue stripes zapped through my hair. A scaly, navy tail sprouted from my extended tailbone and jet black armour covered my waist and upper chest. A cute, purple miniskirt covered a tiny bit of my legs. I. Looked. Awesome. Lissana was smiling as usual (she had already seen this) but Happy and Romeo reacted in a... Well... SLIGHTLY different way...

"AAAAAAAARGH! What the hell happened to you!?" Happy yelled. Heh. This is funny!

"Quiet, cat." That sent shivers down his spine. I could tell he was frightened which made me giggle slightly. Giggle. I can't physically do that in this form. It was a bit more like full on evil laughter. Oops.

"Awwwwww Mira don't scare them TOO much. Just a little bit, ok? You might give someone a heart attack!"

"Haha. Oops. I forgot the "don't laugh" rule. Sorry guys!" I flashed them what I thought was a cute little smile. It was actually a sharp-toothed scowl thing.

"AARGH! MIRA! YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!" Romeo shouted.

"Oh. Yeah. Creepy form. Soz guys!"

Levy's POV

Slowly, I opened my eyes. All I saw was darkness. What happened to me? The last thing I remember is... Oh yeah! A creepy devil lady kidnapped me! Wait, what?

"WHAT THE HEEEEELL?!"

"It's about time, young lady." A deep voice... Who could it be... It could be Mira, but even in satan's soul her voice doesn't get this deep...

"Why am I here? What do you want?"

"We want your soul." My soul? What does this guy mean by that? And why me? Reading the expression on my face (I guess they could see in the dark) , the... Thing... Answered my thought.

"You have been chosen as a sacrifice to the Devil in exchange for overwhelming power."

"Which you need because?"

"Because we need to defeat the dragonslayers. Dragons have always been our enemies and now that they are gone, we are taking revenge on their beloved dragonslayers."

Gajeel.

"Why are you after Gajeel and the others?"

"Oh? Looks like SOMEONE is picking favourites..." it sniggered. Ugh. I hate how it sniggers. No offence to her, but it slightly reminds me of Mira... Eh. Coincidences do happen.

"Shhhhhh! Quiet!" There were... Others? The voices kept on hissing at each other from behind somewhere.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and a scream which echoed around the room. A scampering of footsteps across the hard, stone floor,and then, silence.

This was my chance.

Gajeel's POV

What is this cave doing here? Anyway, now that I've stormed it and roughed up the guards, I should probably start looking for short-stack.

"HEY, SHRIMP! YOU IN THERE!?"

"G-Gajeel?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Where are ya?"

"Erm.., I don't know... Somewhere?"

"Wow. Real helpful, Shrimp."

"Well, excuse me! If you were stuck in a dark room would you know where you were? Just follow my voice."

"Ugh, fine."

And so, I obeyed her. Using my AWESOME DRAGON SUPER SENSES HELLS YEAH! I found a thin wall which was probably a sealed door. With one whack from my dragon slayer magic, I broke the wall down.

Levy's POV

Finally, Gajeel found me and burst through the wall. Light flooded into the cave and then I could see my surroundings. And the... Thing...

"Hey, Shrimp."

"Erm... Hi..." Things were still a bit awkward for us after the test of courage. That thing got way out of hand!

"Anyway, what is this thing?"

"How's she supposed to know what or who I am?" it responded. This thing really reminded me of Mira... Weird...

"Hey, thingmajig. Do I know you? You look weirdly familiar..."

"That is for YOU to find out and not for me to tell you." and she strutted out of the room... Cave... Whatever.

"Hey where are you-"

"GAJEEL!" As he stepped halfway through the hole he had created, the beast collapsed the cave. Luckily, I yanked him out just in time for him to not be crushed. Surprisingly, I wasn't injured! The cave had collapsed with just enough space for someone with a body my size to be undamaged. Gajeel used his magic like a suite of armour so he didn't sustain any damage. If it was Mirajane, would she really go this far? Knowing her, yes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU, THINGMAJIG!?"

"Aren't you rude. How awfully mean of you to address a lady in that manner.?

"YOU'RE A GIRL!?"

"You couldn't tell? Ugh. Peasants. Good luck with escaping this mess!"

And, with those words, 'she' fled the scene with her wounded accomplices leaving me alone with Gajeel trapped under a pile of cave remenants.

Hi guys! Sorry for the short chapter, but it is veeeery late and I have a karate master class tomorrow. I was practicing all day for it so I'm exhausted. Plus I just finished FMAB so I deserved this sleep! Anyway, when I finish my little Gale thing, which ship should I do? Thanks for reading! ~


	8. Stuck in the dark

Fairy tail and its characters don't belong to me. They are property of Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.

Hi guys! Again, it might be slightly short because I will be real easing the next chapter shortly and also because it is late over here. Hope you enjoy it!

Mira's POV

AHAHAHA! YES! IT WORKED! Gajeel followed just as planned and came to Levy's rescue! And then, BAM! Trapped. Hehehe... Yes! Hopefully, no-one will ruin their moment. Anyway, I should probably head back with these guys... Gajeel really did a number on them in order to rescue his princess Levy! All part of my plan and the deal. Wendy can heal Romeo's wounds and she will get worried anD THEN THEY CAN HAVE LOADS OF CUTE SHIP MOMENTS OMG YES! If I hadn't changed out of Satan's Soul, my fangirl grin would be really creepy... Oh whale ? ﾟﾐﾳ!

"MIRAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What is it?"

"My wounds kill! Why did you say 'no magic'?"

"So that you and Wendy can be cute together!"

"Erm... What?"

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Kinda, bu-"

"See! Ok, let's go!"

Gajeel's POV

I've been trapped under here with Shrimp here for... Well... FOREVER! We managed to shift the boulders so that we could both fit comfortably under it all. In the cave, there was a note concerning Erza and Jellal which was mostly torn and the bookworm could only see a faint, messy invitation to the cave. Hopefully, they will be here soon and I won't have to starve OR eat half-pint. No canablism (don't judge my crappy spelling!) any time soon! ... Maybe...

"So... How's life?" Ugh. Small talk. Heh... Small talk... PUNZ!

"Lifeish. How about your's?"

"Yeah, pretty lifeish..." There was a long pause. Or at least it felt long.

"So... Whadya wanna do?"

"Escape. Get rescued. Find a way out. Read."

"ALWAYS WITH THE READING!"

"Well, excuse me if I have a hobby besides getting drunk and trying to crush my comrades!"

"Snaz, pip squeak... Snaz..." Again, silence filled the room... Cave... Thing...

"So..."

"So."

"What do you think Mira's going to do next in order to make her ships cannon?"

"Hmmm... I don't know. Kill some people? Put half of us in space? Warp universes?"

"Yeah... That sounds like her..."

Levy's POV

At first, Gajeel and I were just spewing out random words. Anything to keep the conversation going. Heck, we even had a long conversation about what type of toothbrush a dragon would use! Eventually, we were able to eradicate the awkwardness and we had a few nice conversations! Luckily, Happy wasn't there to tease us... We started talking about our ships and found out that we had similar ships to Mirajane! Surprise, surprise...

"Natsu should just come out and say that he likes Lu-chan!"

"Yeah. He should tell her already! Then he would stop banging on about how amazing bunny girl is."

"Yeah. But what do you think of Jellal and Erza?"

"They would be together already if they weren't so stubborn and awkward when it comes to romance."

"I find it kind of poetic and cute because it's like the prince and the knight fallimg in love with each other."

"Wow... How do you manage to bring everything back to literature?"

"Ooh! Gajeel used a big word!"

"SHUT UP!"

The night kind of carried on like that and we ended up having a great evening together. Kind of romantic but also not romantic at the same time. At least until the sun set.

It's starting to get late. And dark. While we're outside. Alone. I hate being outside in the dark after what happened.

~flashback~

It was fun going to Lu-chan's house today... I also love the walk back! When the lamps light up in the darkness of light, it reminds me of the wonders of fairy tales and magical romances. If only I had someone to enjoy these nights with. Suddenly, I felt a firm, large hand grasp my small shoulder. I turned around in hope of a kind, handsome prince behind me. Instead I was met with a tall, muscly man who towered over me imposingly. How disappointing.

"Hey girl... You're one of those famous fairy tail wizards, right?"

"What do you want, sir?"

"I'll take that as a yes. You're coming with me, little missy." He started tugging at my arm and I stumbled and fell as he dragged me into a narrow, dark alleyway.

"W-what is up with you? Why do you want me?"

"I don't want you, Levy Mc Garden. I need you." I tried to use my fire solid script on the insane man. "That won't work. I use disabling magic. I use fear to build a wall around magic power. Good luck with your escape. Now, where were we..."

He pinned me against the grimy wall. Slowly, his hand crept down my chest, stomach and rested by my mini skirt. A menacing grin spread across his face. I was petrified. I couldn't run, scream or hide. All I could do was cry as the pervert was about to toy with me. Seconds before I fainted, his face was struck with an iron fist. Gajeel. As his hands fell away from me, my legs stopped working and I hit my head on the hard, stone street, knocking me out. The last words I heard before blacking out were "how am I supposed to protect you if you go running off with perverts?" And then, the darkness engulfed me.

~end flashback~

Obviously Gajeel knew what was going through my head. As I started to tremble, he wrapped his heavy, muscly arm around my shoulders. "You okay, shrimp?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine."

"Don't worry. I will protect you through the night."

"Thanks Gajeel..."

Erza's POV

Jellal and I were still trying to save Gajeel and Levy from the collapsed cave without it completely . imploding. Levy appeared to be asleep and Gajeel looked like he hadn't slept all night. He was awake, but barely.

"Come on, Jellal. We can do this!"

"I'm trying, but these boulders might collapse if we make any rash movements. We don't want to crush them, do we?"

"Point taken..." Neither of us noticed a powerful Mage come up behind us. All that I know is that she had been stood there for a while before we noticed her.

"I can help!"

So, how was it? I just wanted to add something here- if Levy's flashback relates to any part of your life, it is entirely coincidental. If anything, I based it on my experiences while walking alone down quiet roads. Thanks for reading!


	9. Enter Rin

Hi! This is me... I guess... Well, what I want to say is that this chapter is extremely short because I'm releasing the next chapter tonight! Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer - I only own Rin and Flare. Fairy Tail and its characters are property of Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.

Persony person's POV

"I can help!" I said with Flare (my adorable lil scarlet and amber kitty cat ^.^) perched on my shoulder. Surprise, surprise! I found Titania and Jellal! Lucky me! I've heard that Natsu belongs to this guild. Maybe they know his whereabouts!

"Are you sure that you can handle this? You're just a kid." Jellal teased.

"Grrrr... I AM NOT A KID I AM SEVENTEEN YOU IDIOT DEAL WITH IT CAN'T YOU TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A JID AND A TEEN YOU IDIOOOOOT!?"

"Calm down, Rin! Sorry guys, she hates being mistaken for a kid. Her magic had a weird reaction to her body. Igneel warned her that this would happen if she trained with him to much. But, as always, she ignored his warnings, and now her life has gone two times slower..." Flare explained.

Both Erza and Jellal stared at me like : WTF!? 0.0

"Look, just let me do this." Before they could pass the job over to me, I worked my TOTALLY AWESOME MAGIC }:)

"Fire dragon... IRON FIST!" And... BABOOM! As soon as my punch connected with the boulders, they were completely demolished. Where the boulders once were, there lay an exhausted man who had multiple piercings and strong yet familiar magic power and a sleeping bluenette with roughed-up hair. Groggily, the male stood up with the girl slung around his shoulder.

In a low, gruff voice, he said "thanks, Salamander..."

"Who's Salamander?"

"Wait, who's this girl? And why does she have flame-brain's magic?"

"Flame... Brain? Do you mean Natsu?"

"Duh. Now answer me."

"We both trained under Igneel, however, I summoned his spirit with this gem thingy which he gave me for emergencies. He gave it to me because I was younger and shyer then Natsu. Anyway, Natsu lost me at one point while trying (and failing) to protect me from a water demon who ended up kidnapping me. After he took me to the entrance to his lair, this true power thingy awakened inside me and I beat the SNOT OUT OF HIM!"

"O... K?"

"GUUUUYS!" Is that... Natsu? He and a little blue kitty cat (yay! He got one too! =^.^=) ran/flew up to us. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the ALMIGHTY ME!

"Erm... Hi! I killed that thing by the wa- AAAAAAAYYYYYYYY HI OK WHAT!?" I yelled as he tackled me into a hug/attack of constriction.

"RIN! Been a long time, huh!" He yelled into my shocked face.

"Natshuuu who is this?" The little blue cat asked.

"This Rin! I'm sure I told you about her a at some point."

"You wouldn't shut up about her. Ever."

"Well, tell Lucy that she's here again."

"Again?"

"Yeah! We went on this job that time you were ill after the Oracion Seis thing. We were on this half-impossible mission and she came along and our opponents were beaten nearly to death! She was at least three times stronger them me back then. We had a battle afterwards we had a fight and I nearly died! Teaches me for not saving her when we were kids."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! I had extra training with Igneel via gemmajig but I trained too much so the magic effected my body so now my life span is twice the usual!"

"... What..."

"What?"

"Well, I also have some news..." He looked down, avoiding my curious gaze.

"What happened?"

"Well... Igneel is... Well, he's... He died protecting us..."

~timeskip brought to you by yo mom~

Mira's POV

After a bit of a catch up between Rin and Natsu, we got to know each other really well! At first, I thought that she might ruin Nalu which depressed me, however, she ships them too! She loves my OTPs and I recruited her as part of Mirajane's army! YES! Together, we will make our ships cannon! With her power (which is stronger than Gildarts's and nearly as strong as master's), we will make millions of Nalu babies! We will be indestructible.

"Yo, Luce!" He was about to swing his arm around her shoulder when she blushed and pointed towards the rubies hanging from her neck which is when he halted in front of her. So close!

"W-what is it, Natsu?"

"IT'S RIN! SHE RETURNED!"

"Wow! That's great!"

By now, she wasn't that mad at Gajeel and she had returned to the hut thing after her little temper tantrum. Poor Gajeel was exhausted after watching over Levy after her little... "Kidnapping"... Anyway, we still have to do Romeo and Wendy! We did promise that we would do them next to Romeo himself. Also, we have to reveal what happened when Gale went into the palm forest! Heeheeheeee...

"Hey, Rin! Can you come over here for a sec?" Rin told Lucy and Natsu that she would be back soon and came over to me.

"What is it, Mira?"

"I have a good idea for tonight!"

Brushing her blonde and pink hair away from her ear, whispered my shamazing plan to her.

"Heh heh heh... Yep! Sounds great."

So... You lik? No? Oh whale ㈅1㈁1 I tried. Hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Mira's games part 1

Hi! I told you I would do another one soon! Well, here it is! I hope you enjoy and. Please comment chapter ideas below because, after the party, I have no clue what will happen! I really need some help...

Fairy tail is property of Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.

Lucy's POV

It is now night and Mira has been planning non-stop for some party games to celebrate the returning of Rin! They managed to catch : Natsu, Me, Happy, Erza, Gray, Jellal, Juvia, Laxus, Lisana (who was also having a lot of fun), Elfman, Gajeel, Levy, the exceeds, Romeo, Wendy and even Laxus had been captured! I, like the rest of us, am actually scared of what she has in store for us. I hope it isn't TOO bad... Even though it will be...

"ALRIGHTY! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"Yaaaaay..." Everyone was dreading the night that the crazy woman had planned apart from Rin who seemed to be enjoying the upcoming ship-fest. Does she even know about the ship-crazy woman? Hopefully, she will join our side instead of being dragged into Mirajane's army.

"Ok, so! Our first game is..." Everyone was listening intently.

"Is..."

"Is..."

"JUST TELL US!"

"Ok! Geez! Truth or dare! The way it works is you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on gets asked truth or dare by the person who spun it!" We all nodded our heads in understanding and the game began. As it was her party, Rin spun first. Slowly, it came to a halt on... Jellal!

"Truth or dare!" As she wasn't insane like Mira, he made a safer choice than revealing his secret.

"Dare."

"I dare you to smooch Erza!"

Oh. Crap. We. Have. Another. MIRA! WHAT HAS SHE DONE!? Everyone in the room was staring at the cherry-red couple intently. The tension was so thick you could cut it with Natsu's sense of romance! (A very blunt needle. Yes, it was that tense!) Slowly, Jellal turned towards Erza and she turned away gingerly. Just as he was about to smooch you smooch Erza's cheeck, Mira held up a camera. "SAY CHEESE!" This made Erza turn around quickly and angrily making Jellal kiss dangerously close to her mouth. Sneakily, Mira giggled at how flustered the couple looked together. That sly little-

"NEXT! Spin the bottle, Jellal!" He obeyed like a loyal pup and the bottle began to spin. Eventually, it landed on... Wendy! Poor her... Romeo, however, looked slightly too worked-up.

"Wendy! Truth or dare?" Seeing how Jellal's dare went, she chose the smart option.

"I choose truth." Again, Mira tried to take control of the game. She held up a que card which Jellal read aloud.

"If you had to have a crush on someone or we would all die, who would it be?" (It was a very big que card)

Immediately, a scarlet deeper than the colour of Erza's hair flowed into her cheeks as she looked towards her fidgeting fingers.

"D-do I have to?"

"The forfeit is to lick the toilet clean!"

"Er... No thanks... I'll answer..." Everyone leaned in to hear her answer. Poor Wendy. She has to confess so soon? And that sly little brat! Mira can be such a pain sometimes...

"I-I would have to ch-choose... R-Romeo..."

Wendy's POV

As the words left my mouth, Mirajane giggled, Natsu grinned and Romeo blushed a light shade of pink. Great. My secret is out! After this game, I will have a lot of explaining to do and questions to answer. These people are going to be the end of me. Seriously. I swear that they are. Anyway. Back to the game. Like everyone else, I spun the bottle. After a lot of spinning and staring, it landed on Lucy. Poor her! Maybe I shouldn't be too harsh on her like SOME PEOPLE HAVE BEEN!

"T-truth or dare..." Ack! I stuttered. Oops.

"Erm... Dare."

"I dare you to steal Natsu's glowing ruby and throw it at Mira." That will be good and sharp payback. Maybe the light is a flame and she could get a bit messier. However, Natsu and Lucy turned sheet-white. They both froze up and stared at me like I had just announced their death-dates. Did I say something bad?

"Is something wrong?" Mira snarled.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all! We'll be fine! Heh... Heh heh..." What's up with Lucy? Is she shaking? And why is Mira so happy?

"What's the hold up, Lucy?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" Natsu was also shacking and sweating. I wonder why... It probably has something to do with Mira and her crazy ship obsession.

"Then do it, Bunny Girl!" Timidly, she took a few steps towards a frightened Natsu. What are they hiding? As she took hold of the ruby, their gazes softened and Lucy kneeled in front of him. The rubies were glowing practically white! What is going ooooooooonnnnnnnnn? Rin, Mira, Lisana and Happy were fangirling in the back ground with cameras while Natsu and Lucy were acting up. What's going on with them? Is it the necklaces? It seemed like everyone (aside from the group of insane fan girls) were as puzzled as I was. There has to be a connection between the glowing rubies and their odd behaviour. Gradually, they leaned in, with Lucy still holding Natsu's ruby and closed the gap between each other.

Ok, so... That's it. Nothing to see here.

What are you doing here?

I said it was over!


	11. Mira's games part 2

Hi guys! New chapter! Yay! Sorry, but I won't be updating as much as I used to because I'm also writing my new RoWen fanfic called 'Alive'. I would appreciate it if you read it and I hope you enjoy my new chapter!

Levy's POV

What... Just... HAPPPENED!? Natsu... A-and Lucy... W-what? When? WHY!?

"Yay! Now love rival is a love friend!"

"WHAT!?"

"Bunny girl has terrible taste..."

"You looooooooove her!"

"It's about time!"

"When did you..."

"So, are you dating?'

"Squeeeee!'

"MIRAAAAAA!"

"You guys have a but-load of explaining to do!"

It took a while for it all to sink in. However, when it did, I found that everything made sense. Natsu and Lu-chan broke apart from their passionate kiss in a confused "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Mira was grinning like a little demon in the corner and giggling like a little girl when everyone's mad blabber was halted by Erza Scarlet who's katana was pointed at Natsu's throat.

"Explain. Now." All eyes were on a startled Natsu. Lu-chan managed to sneak out of the room while Natsu was put on trial.

"A-aye! When we went into the p-palm woods for the couragemajig, a weird dodgy game came along like "hello! Kiss kiss fall in love!" And we were knocked out and when we woke up these glowing rubies were just there and they are magical weird crystals and they can't be broken and contact with them is a big no-no but then the dare... And then... Stuff..."

"Mira..."

"Yes?"

"You did this didn't you."

"Of course not! Why would I do such a thing?"

Rin's POV - *one monster ours battle later*

"So... What next?" Lucy had been retrieved and we resumed our games. We had given up on truth or dare and we had just about settled down.

"How about we let Lucy and Natsu choose since Mira 'vandalised their child-like innocence'?"

"YES." They said in sync.

"How about... Errr..."

"Wow, Lucy. I will choose instead!" The fabulous me demanded. Before they could object, I yelled

"LET'S PLAY TAKE A SIP!" They all stared at me with a look of complete confusion. Natsu was the only one who understood because Igneel taught it to us so I gestured to him to explain the rules to these guys.

"We go round in a circle naming random things and, if you've done it before, you take a sip of beer. The last one to pass out wins." Proudly, I nodded my head at his flawless explanation.

"Bu-"

"TOO LATE! WE'RE PLAYING IT!"

"But Wendy and I are underaged!"

"Wendy's already been drunk before, Wendy! Deal with it!"

"Well. I haven-"

My body burst into flames and fangs burst from my jaws.

"JUST DO IT!"

"O-ok..."

The games began. Juvia (who insisted in dragging Gray along with her) passed around bottles of beer and re-joined the circle of mages. Erza, who insisted on starting, said "take a sip if you've been seen naked in front of your crush." Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Gajeel sipped their beverages.

Next, Jellal, who was sitting next to Erza, said "take a sip if you've ever licked a dragon." Natsu, me and Gajeel hesitantly drunk a bit more.

Lucy was next. "Take a sip if you've ever nearly killed your crush." Lucy, Gajeel, Natsu, Juvia, Gray, Erza and Jellal drank their beer.

Then, it was Natsu's turn. "Take a sip if you can use magic."

"Natsu! How dare you? Are trying to get us all drunk?"

"Duh!" So, we all had some more beer.

Romeo's POV

Wendy and Carla have been drunk? I wish that I could've been there to see it happen. For now, I've got to focus on not getting myself drunk!

~fabulous timeskip bought to you by Lucy wearing a cat costume~

"Eeeeey Wendy!"

"So...d-dizzzzzzyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"NATSU! WHERE DID YOU PUT THE BOOOOOOOOZE!"

"Ahahahahaha! Look at your nose! It's soooooo itty-bitty and cute!"

"Dammit! How did I win the game?" Flamey guy said.

"Wwwwwhaaat game flamey man? What up, ladies?"

"Natsuuuuuuu!"

"Ack! Lucy!"

"I wuv wuuuuuuuu!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Natsu's POV

Dammit! They got Romeo too! And now he's acting like a play-boy! I should of known that this was going to happen! Stupid Rin! Speaking of Rin, what is she doing? I walked past Gray who was... Drowning in an ... Over-emotional puddle? Seriously... What is up with that? Anyway, I found Rin who had... Sprouted dragon wings... And was flying around the room... Yelling something like "is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! It's both! AHAHAHA! I'm hilarious, right?" A bit like a mix of Levy and Carla... Weird...

"Naaaaaaaatssssuuuuuuuu..." Oh no! It's... Lucy... I am so dead.

"Y-yes Lucy?"

"Why are you looking at Rinny? Do I disappoint you? What did I do Natsu?"

"E-erm... Nothing? I was just checking on my stupid s-sister..."

"Am I not stupider enough than her?"

"No... You're stupid enough..."

"Then make me woof!"

"W-woof?"

The end! For now... Anyway, I know what to write next and I hope to publish it by tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this so far! I appreciate all comments and suggestions and I will see you next time! Also, please check out my RoWen fanfic that I'm working on! Bye for now ~ ❤️


	12. Drunken mistakes

Hiiiiiiiiii! Soz for the late update ^_^, I've been kinda busy lately with 42 (AHAHAHH REFRENCES I'M SORRY) . I've been at Hyper Japan all day so I have now got inspiration for this chapter! I don't know what'll happen after this chapter so I would appreciate any suggestions that I can get from you guys. Enjoy the new chapter!

Lucy's POV

Hehehe... Natsu promised to make me go woof! Yaaaaaay!

"Errr... How do I make you woof exactly?"

"You scratch behind my ears! :3 "

"O... Ok?" And then he began to scratch my ears in just the right spot! He always knows how to please a girl... Dog... Chimera... Anyway, what else do I want? Aha!

"Woof! Woof!"

"Is that all?" My sexy master said. After a bit of thought, I came up with a great idea!

"Now take me for a walk!"

"Walk?"

"Walk! Walk! Walk!" I chanted. Rapidly, I scampered off then returned while bringing him a pink, sparkly leash in my jaws. Perfect for a snazzy walk with a snazzy master!

"Why do ya want a walk?" Natty-sama asked.

"Because you are snaz of course! Why else? Let's go!"

"O...k?" He tied the sparkleicious leash around my neck and fastened it tightly.

"Woof! Woof!" I yelped while parading around the Dragneel empire. Soon, there will be two rulers! But, will a dog be enough for a King? Hopefully!

"Where do you wanna go, Luce?" Ah... He looks so sexy when he says that!

"Wait, wait... Are you... Drooling?"

"That appears to be the situation Natty-sama!"

"Natty-sama's" POV

Wow... Lucy really is acting weird... After dancing like a leprechaun around the room, she chewed her lead off and ran outside! Crap... What if Gramps and Mira see us like this?

"Natty-samaaaaaaaaaaa!" And what is with this weird nickname?

"What is it Lucy? Where are you?"

"Look up!" Lucy was in a tree. A TREE!

"..."

"I was trying to say that we should play kings and queens!"

"W-what? Why?"

"Then how about we play princesses!"

"W-w-w-w-WHAT!?" The chimera named Lucy leaped from the tree and put on a leaf crown. What is up with her?

Juvia's POV

"G-Gray-sama..."

"Y-yes? What is it? Do you want anything? Should I go get it?" Gray-sama replied. He looks so dreamy in the moonlight...

"Yes. Juvia needs something." Juvia replied. Juvia must get it. She must.

"Ok! I'll go get it! Be back Soon! You need to let go of my arm so I can get it!" Silly Senpai.

"No, no. You must stay. For what I need is... YOUR LOVE AND AFFECTION!"

Gray's POV

"GGSDFHUIIOGDSASCBMKOYSWDBJFSVHYREF!?" Crap! Juvia started crying and her body merged with the water! Everyone (apart from me( was evacuated while I was left in the centre of the Juvia. What is up with this chick? I might drown in Juvia! There were random echoes of my name filling the room until a singular body of water arose from the whirlpool.

"GRAY-SAMA!"

"ARGH! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!"

Gajeel's POV

"Shrimp... What are you wearing?" Shorty was dancing around in super high-heels. And, worst of all, they made her taller than me! We were outside since our little 'holiday home' got drenched in... Well... Juvia. Flame-brain was playing castle with bunny girl in a stick fort... They had avoided the Juvia tsunami as bunny girl had dragged her 'master' outside for a walk while she was in dog mode. What was going on tonight?

"Pfft... Gajeel! You're so tiny... You look like an ant! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Ugh, whatever..." Well, isn't SOMEONE a show off! My real worry was that she was going to trip and fall! Well, if that did happen, I'd be there to catch her at least. Maybe.

"GAAAAJJJJJEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL-CHAAAAAN! What is Lulu doing with Natty? They look all smoochy smooch! Hahaha! Gross!" Wow... What's up with her...

"Hey, half-pint! Will you need a ladder to get down from your shoes?"

"NEVERRRRR!" She yelled while splashing sake all over my face. There has to be a limit to what happens in this guild... And what everyone drinks...

"You do know that if you can't hold your booze, I will steal and hide all of it for a year or nine, right?" Will this make her stop? Maybe... But the real question is could I reach it. I hate how the midget is suddenly so tall!is this how she always feels? I wonder how she could bear to put up with it...

"Pffffft- HAHAHAHAHA! As if YOU could reach THIS beer! You're too itty-bitty, shrimp!" How dare she call ME shrimp!

"Grrrr...ONLY I CAN CALL YOU SHRIMP, SHRIMP!"

Levy's POV

Hehehe! Shrimp is getting all frustrated because he's sooooooo small! Haha!

"Why would YOU call ME shrimp if I'm taller than you?" I made a good point! There are no chance me backs! I am just naturally taller than him.

"You already REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES, Y'KNOW?"

"Ok, ok... Not shrimp... Short stack! Improvement? Off ft-"

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT AN IMPROVEMENT!? Anyway, those are just high heels! I'm naturally taller than you!" What does he mean?

"LIAR! I'm naturally taller and you know it!"

"NO YOU ARE NOT AND I DONT KNOW IT! Do you even know that you are wearing shoes?" Shoes? What're they?

"Dragonslayer! What magical sorcery are these "shoes" you're speaking of? They sound dumb! Hahahaha!" Shoes! Weird!

"They're the things you put on your feet, genius!"

"Genius? I don't see any geniuses here. AHAHA!"

"You're really starting to piss me off, Y'KNOW?" Lolz!

"AHAHAHAHA! You are so funny when you're all worked up!"

A giggle from a few meters away distracted me. Aga! The love birds! Lulu is gonna smooch all up in Natty's face isn't she? AHAHA!

Erza's POV

"WHERE'S ALL THE BOOZE!?"

"Y-you drank it all Erza..."

"THEN GET MORE! WHERE'S THE BOOZE!?

"L-like we s-said... There isn't any... Half of it is trapped in Juvia."

"THEN GET SOME NOOOOW!" Insolent fools! Thinking that they could just run out of booze! Never will I go thirsty... NEVER WILL MY REIGN COME TO AN END! Jellal had finally returned from... Somewhere... Bearing the gift of the gods. How dare he be the one holding it and not me!

"GIVE ME THE BOOOOOOZE!" I threw a knife at him, however, for whatever reason, I couldn't aim too near him like I could with the other idiots...

"O-ok!" As he threw a bottle in my direction, I caught it and unscrewed the lid. Then, I partook of the drink of the heavens. While I was doing so, the servent placed several or so bottles by my side.

"Don't get too hammered, ok, Erza?"

"A-alright..." Crap I stuttered! A slight blush dusted my face. He cares about me? Why? Ugh. Pesky brat making me lost for words like that... What was it that made him so special? Eh. Who cares?

Jellal's POV

Wow! The guys weren't kidding when they said she could be a rough drunk... She threw a knife at me! However, the be aiming was a bit off... I went into the room where I had captured Juvia in some buckets (courtesy of Gajeel) and I began to remove some of the alcohol from the water mage. At least she wouldn't be a problem for much longer... Gray was resting on a sofa, occasionally coughing up bits of Juvia, however, that never seemed to interrupt his sleep.

"Hey, Jellal." Oh no! The Erza had come out of her cave!

"Y-yes?" I replied. Pkeasedon'tkillmepkeasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillme...

"I was just wondering if you knew why I couldn't aim the knife too close to you? All of my other throws slightly grazed the other's ears... But you, nothing..." Wait, what?

"Well, I don't know to be honest..." What else was I supposed to say?

"Oh... Then, I guess it's just love..." And, with that, she staggered back to her throne of bottles (empty ones of course).

~timeskip brought to you by my Hyper Japan loot~

Finally, Juvia had been cleared of alcohol and only slight traces remained in her blood stream. However, she seemed to be the only one to have recovered. She was in her original form constricting a traumatised Gray in her tight embrace. Erza still hadn't said anything else since she came to talk to me. Just as I thought at, Satan struck once again.

"Hey, guys! Wanna play a game?" Mira...

Mira's POV

Perfect! Now that all of the drunks are gathered here, the games can begin!

"Lucy! Truth or dare?" I asked the dog-girl.

"Hmmmmmmmm... My animal instinct says that dares mean trouble, so I pick truth!" Hmmm... Sharp instincts and a sneaky move...

"Ok, who do you have a crush on?" Now, this will be fun.

"Easy! I love..." Everyone held their breath. Even the almighty Titania!

"Natty-sama!" At that moment, Natsu exploded. Literally. His whole body set on fire

Rin's POV

Wow! Natsu seemed really happy about that! Interesting... I'm so glad that I became sober beforehand! Otherwise this s would all just be a hazy memory in a web of confusion. Poetic, right? Igneel always said that poetic thoughts are healthy as they help with work in the future. Natsu probably doesn't get them because he's way too dumb for that kind of thing.

"Erza! Truth or dare?" The blonde doggy asked.

"Dare!" The drunken woman announced. This was going to be great! I knew what Luce was going to say.

"I dare you to go smoochy-smooch all up in Jellal's face!" Both her and Jellal turned a deep scarlet at this dare.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" I asked the reddened wizards.

"N-nothing in particular..." Erza replied.

"Then get it over with!" In the background, Mira could be seen whipping out a camera. Slowly, they drew closer and closer, until there was barely half an inch in between their faces. Eventually, Jellal closed the gap. Mira was fangirling way too much and nearly passed out. Haha! This was going to be fun!

Romeo's POV

"Eeeey! There ya go! Let's move this along, 'kay?" I yelled at the couple when they FINALLY broke the kiss.

"Romeo! Stop being such an asshole!" Yelled the fiery idiot.

"Shut it, flamey!" I retorted.

"Just do me a favour and become sober again, will ya?"

"Ugh, go away, peasant."

"Grrr... Okay, then. Romeo. Truth or dare?"

"Truth, duh! I'm not ready to kiss anyone anytime soon!" I answered.

"Okay then, brat. Who in this room would you date if you had the chance?" Oh, crap. This.

"Ugh, okay. I'll answer." Everyone was paying full attention to me and what I alone was going to say.

"I-I like Wendy..."

What did I just say?

Finally, I was sober again just to find that is confessed my feelings. Wow, being drunk is weird! Wendy looks like she's finally snapped out of her drunk news as well. Did she hear what I said? I wish my confession was better than that...

Wendy's POV

... Wut?

Well, that was long... And hard... Sorry, but until I get some mega inspiration, I'm not going to write a new chapter. That is why this one exploded a bit... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this extra-long chapter. See ya next time (hopefully)!


	13. Horror movies

Heya! This is me (again) with my new chapter which is FINALLY (thank Mavis for that :) out! Yaaaaaaaaay! All I can say is that I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment what you think I should do next. Have fun!

Mira's POV

SQUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Wendy's POV

"W-what!? Y-you l-l-l-like... M-me?"

Romeo turned re and averted his eyes from my direction becoming increasingly interested in a spot in the corner of the room.

"Y-yeah..."

He does! I can't believe it! Slowly, tears of joy welled up in my eyes and I became oblivious of all of my other surroundings. I was too overjoyed to care about the other guild members. All I cared about was... Him.

"Are... You okay Wendy?"

Hu-DUH!

"Y-yeah! I couldn't be happier!" I cried while flashing a smile at the others.

~marvellous timeskip brought to you by Mavis's cute little face :3 ~

Levy's POV

Well, Romeo was no surprise... Half of the reason that he did it was because of Mirajane's sneaky little tricks. I swear, that woman is a wolf in sheep's clothing, however, the clothing grew too heavy for the wolf to bear and slid off of the beast's back revealing it's true self to the world... Oh whale ㈁1㈅1 Anyway, now that all of us had become sober again, we decided to move on with the night.

"Hey, guys!" Yelled Rin-chan.

"What is it?" Asked Natsu.

"How about... We watch... A scary movie!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled everyone. Well, nearly everyone... Wendy and I were a bit... Well... Underexcited...

"Hey, shrimp... You ok?" A rough voice growled in my ear. Gajeel!

"Y-yeah... I'll be fine... Just not a big fan of scary movies..." I murmured back to him.

"Don't worry, shorty. I'm here for you." Wait a minute...

"Th-thanks..."

WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS OUT OF CHARACTER BEHAVIOUR GAJEEL!? I yelled. Of course, I only yelled it in my head so no one could hear it but me. Romeo seemed to be doing the same thing to Wendy. They're so cute and also a bit like us, however, they were together and unfortunately, we are not... Wait... WHAT AM I SAYING!? Or is it thinking? Eh, who cares.

"LET'S WATCH SEAN OF THE DEAD! I will not take no for an answer... }:) " a voice yelled. It probably belonged to Natsu. Except, it was somewhat more feminine... Wait ... ERZA!? WHAT IS GOING ON TODAY!? Anyway, Sean of the dead was also supposed to be quite funny so I don't think that I'll mind it as much as some other movies...

"ERZA, PUT DOWN YOUR SWORD!" Yelped a terrified Natsu. She did warn him that she wouldn't take no as an answer! Erza was a horror movie of her own! Seriously, what does Jellal see in her...

When the menu flashed up on the lacrima, Mira stood up to make an announcement which we were all dreading...

Mira's POV

"ATTEEEEEEEEENTION!" I roared at my OTPs. Fearful of my wrath, they turned around to face the fabulous me!

"It has come to my attention that we haven't got a seating plan! This, my friends, is a terrible matter that we must tend to this instant!" mwahahahaha! The plan was going according to plan!

"On couch number one, we shall have Natsu, Lucy and Happy!" I shouted while pointing at the couch directly in front of the lacrima. Sighing, they moved over to the couch and placed their cute lil' booties on it.

"Next, we shall have Jellal and Erza sitting directly in front of couch number one. Hurry it!" Jellal and an over-excited warrior that we know as Erza Scarlet sat in their appointed seats.

"Gajeel! Levy! Lily! You three will be on couch number two! Go sit on it or die by my hand!" I roared while pointing to a couch which was sitting next to couch number one. This was going smoother than I expected! Ah, the power of being terrified is a wonderful thing...

"Now, Romeo, Wendy and Carla!" I said in a much softer tone to the cowering kids of the mystical land of RoWen (and also Carla. Can't forget her!) "Please make your way over to couch number three on the right hand side of couch number one." Hahaha... I sound like an air-hostess!

"Lissana and I will go wherever. Now, deal with the seating a or we'll be sitting on your severed heads!" I said calmly while flashing a cute, little smile at my quivering guild-mates. Ah, how I love being a scary witch.

Lissana's POV

I placed myself next to Jella and Mira wondered over to Romeo and Wendy to sit in front of couch number three. She was probably sitting there to see if there were going to be any adorable 'I'm scared Romeo!' moments in which she can take pictures during. Finally, the movie began to start.

~glorious timeskip brought to you by the power of picky~

Gajeel's POV

"Hey, guys... You awake?' I asked the silent weirdos.

"I am, but it's probably just us." Titania said. During whasisname of the dead, Shrimp wouldn't let go of me because of the parts that she found scary. I had to admit that she was pretty cute... I began to move around a bit when Erza wondered up to me and said something.

"Don't move. You'll wake her up."

"Good point... I don't want to wake Levy up at night... She'll get mad probably." I replied.

"Hey, Gajeel..."

"What is it?"

"You just called her Levy instead of Shrimp, didn't you..."

Natsu's POV

Rainbowz

~timeskip brought to you by a random foot~

Levy's POV

When I woke up, I was in Gajeel's arms...

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, don't forget that I have writer's block and it may take a few more days to recover from it, however, I do have an idea for a later chapter... Ha... Haha... MWAHHAHAHAHAH! Byeeee! That is all.


	14. Return to chaos

**Whoooooo! Finally! The connection to the title is in this chapter! Finally, all will be clear. Ready? I'm not! Good luck me ;-;**

 **Wendy's POV**

Well, the outfit is terrible and I can't use make-up we had no dress code to go along by so I just totally winged it in hope of it being suitable for the occasion. I wore a short, denim skirt with black tights, cute little ugg boots, a light and dark blue crop top and a navy hoodie over the top. My hair was kept down and, at long last, I was ready. I really suck at clothing for these sorts of things. I always get it wrong. Knowing Fairy Tail, it wasn't going to be a posh party. More of a get drunk and wreck everything party.

"Hey, Wendy!" Romeo was at the door. I opened it and stepped out with Carla perched on my shoulder.

"Hi!"

"Is the cut on your head ok? It was a pretty big gash..."

"I'm fine. Let's just head over there before it gets dark and we can't find our way over there." It was around 8 pm and it was already getting dark. Swiftly, we ran from Fairy Hills to the guild. Instead, Carla flew to get there faster than us while it was still light.

"Wow!" As we opened the doors, we were met with flashing disco lights and mad dancers. Surprise surprise! Half of them appeared to be drunk.

"The lighting is amazing... And I think that tonight is nightstep themed." **(A/n nightstep is nightcore and dub step. Nightcore is a song faster and higher pitched.)**

"Yeah. I think it is."

"Good thing I love nightstep!"

"Hey, guys!" Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel and Levy entered the guild.

"Hi!" Before I could say any more, Mira came up on stage for an announcement.

The whole guild's eyes were on her. She was wearing a purple and blue dress. The bottom of it came to her knees and her high-heels were encrusted with fake diamonds and sapphires.

"Attention! We would love it if you could dance to this one song with us and truly feel alive! It will start in a few seconds."

"Come on, Romeo!" I dragged him onto the dance floor to enjoy the night step with me.

"O-ok! Let's do this!" Already, the dance floor was completely over-crowded as the music began.

 **Romeo's POV**

Wendy had grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance floor. Nervously, I staggered to her side where the music started up and we began to dance.

 **Let's make this fleeting moment last forever**

 **So tell me what you waiting for**

 **I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever**

 **There's no regretting anymore**

 **It's worth the wait even so far away**

 **I'm making the night mine until the day I die**

 **No light to break when you're hanging by fate**

 **You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind**

The whole guild was partying in time with the music. Wendy was having a great time dancing to the beat and, you know what, so was I.

 **[Chorus:]**

 **All alone, just the beat inside my soul**

 **Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold**

 **In the zone, where the beat is uncontrolled**

 **I know what it feels like, come on make me feel alive**

 **(Feel alive)x16**

The mad guild was roaring the lyrics along with Wendy. Our hands had joined as we danced across the dance floor rapidly. I was enjoying myself a lot and so were the others.

 **I know what it feels like, come and make me feel alive**

 **Every second here makes my heart beat faster**

 **I know what it feels like, come and make me feel alive**

 **Meet me under shining lights**

 **I've been waiting right here all my life**

 **Feelings you can't deny**

 **That you live and open up your eyes**

 **And I just want to sink into your crazy laughter**

 **Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter**

 **Every second here makes my heart beat faster**

 **Think I've finally found what I'm chasing after**

 **Think I've finally found what I'm chasing after**

Wendy and I were having the time of our lives in the guild along with our friends and comrades. The excitement and pressing beat were almost too much to bear as the dance sped up.

 **[Chorus:]**

 **All alone, just the beat inside my soul**

 **Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold**

 **In the zone, where the beat is uncontrolled**

 **I know what it feels like, come on make me feel alive**

 **(Feel alive)x16**

 **I know what it feels like, come and make me feel alive**

 **Every second here makes my heart beat faster**

 **I know what it feels like, come and make me feel alive**

At the last lyrics, Wendy and I shared a passionate kiss on the lips. I held her hips as she gently slung her arms around my scarf less (for once) neck. It deepened and crazed fan girls (such as Mira) pulled out cameras and felt the need to completely ruin the moment. Eventually, we pulled apart only to give each other a big, warm hug.

"I love you, Wendy."

"I love you too, Romeo."

Slowly, the crowd dissipated and the excitement from the song died down. Finally, the fangirling ended and we were free to flop onto two bar stools out of exhaustion from the dance. It really did make me feel alive!

"Woah. That was crazy!" She yelled perkily. How could she yell that loudly after a dance like that?

"I honestly don't get people like Mira... They're weird."

"But they can be helpful!"

"I guess so... Hey, do you want to stay at mine tonight?"

"Sure!"

 ***a few nuts songs and a long track back to Romeo's later***

Wendy came back to my place as Dad was staying at Wakoba's place after the party at the guild tonight so that we could be alone.

"Wow... That was fun!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yeah! It was amazing..."

We threw a load of blankets, cushions, pillows and duvets in front of the TV lacrima to sleep in.

"So... Should we watch a movie?"

"How about Divergent?"

 **Did you like it? I hope that you did. Sorry that it was so short but I have other things to do. Anyway, I hope that you understood the title! Btw, the song is called alive-krewella. I prefer the nightstep version, but everyone's entitled to their own opinion even though I'm always right. Bye! If you want any new fanfics, just tell me who!**


	15. And the madness progresses

Hiya guys! New chapter! Yaaaaaaaay! Anyway... I hope you enjoy.

Laxus's POV

Well, now that these idiots managed to drag me into this, I have no choice but to aid them in their quest to get out of these detestable forms.

"So, what now?" Asked Jellal who had blue fur.

"Well, duh! We find a way to get out of these forms!" Replied Natsu the smartass.

"Well, I got problem is how we do it. Any ideas?"

"Nope." Great. Stuck like this forever. Just then, footsteps followed by a voice approached the room.

"I wonder if the boys managed to stay alive without us." Mirajane. It was her voice.

"Quick! Scatter!" I hissed at the felines. I hid behind the bar along with the other idiots who decided to follow me.

Lucy's POV

"Wow, that was awesome! I wonder where the boys wondered off to..." I thought outloud.

"Probably doing some weird, cryptic magic. Don't worry yourself." Erza commented in a relaxed tone.

"OHMYGODLOOKATYOUCUTIES!" Mira squealed. What is it this time? Romeo and Wendy returning from their date?

"Guys... Look..." Levy commented while peering over Mira's shoulder. The rest of us ran to the bar to see what the fuss was about.

"Oh my..." Hiding amongst the drinks was a bunch of adorable little kitty cats! After little discussion, we decided that we were going to keep them for ourselves. Yay!

"I'm taking the pink-furred one!" I don't know why, but I felt a connection to him... "I'm gonna call you... Hmmm... Luke! After my favourite book character as a child."

"He reminds me of Natsu..."

"Shut it!"

"Juvia chooses the navy cat as it reminds her of Gray-sama! Juvia's gonna call you Glacier in honour of her darling Gray-sama's awesome magic!" The mad Mage yelled while snatching up the poor kitten while rubbing it against her face.

"O-ok... I'll go for the black one." Levy decided. It slightly reminds me of Gajeel... "I'll call you... Matsuo after my favourite comic character."

"I'm taking the yellow one! Your gonna be called Strike!" Mira said while yanking the cat from behind the bar. Poor thing... Living with this demon...

"Hmmmmm..." Erza said while eyeing a feline that reminded me of Jellal in a weird way. " you're gonna be called Takami... You're mine." Wow... Poor cat...

The only one left was a green-furred feline friend which Lisanna claimed and named. This cat was called Yuki after her anime crush Yukiteru Amano. Weird...

Mira's POV

AMWAGAWDKAWAIIIKITTYYASYASYAS!

Natsu's POV

Dammit!

Gajeel's POV

What's going to happen to me...

Gray's POV

Lord have mercy on my soul!

Lord: never!

Awwww

Jellal's POV

Well, this'll be interesting...

Laxus's POV

God fucking dammit!

Freed's POV

Oh my Mavis...

Mira's POV

KITTYS!

Sorry for the super-short chapter! I've got stuff to do and junk to think about... Well, see ya!


	16. Meow: Natsu and Gray

Hi guys! I'm back again. I might explode while writing so beware. Also, my mind is half occupied with lifeish lifey life so sorry if this chapter goes weird at some points. Enjoy!

Natsu's POV

GOD DAMMIT WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO MEEEEEEEEEE!? And Luke? Really? Do I LOOK like a Luke? Well I look like a cat right now but my point is made. At least I got Lucy! If Erza got me... God that would be scary... Actually, I think that Laxus has it worst. He's living with the shipping she-devil! Actually, I don't feel sorry for him because he's a jerk... Ice princess has to live with one of his most crazed fangirls and I hope he dies there covered in idiot plushies! Well, Lucy was walking back home while I sat in her arms. I always went this way so I didn't really get confused by the long route that she took.

"Hey, blondie! Be careful or you'll be living in the river!" Blondie? They're trying to flirt with MY Lucy!

"Don't worry! I've never fallen once." I let out an almighty roar at the idiots rowing past Luce and I. "Don't hiss, Luke! Bad!" Hiss? THAT WAS AN AWESOME, FEARSOME ROAR, NOT A HISS! I leaped out of her arms because she insulted my epic war cry and began yo make my way towards her house.

"IT WAS A ROAR!" I said while running up to her house.

"LUKE! STOP MEOWING AND RUNNING! Wait... How did you know where I lived?" She asked me as I wagged my tail innocently. "Probably just kitty senses... Oh whale ? ﾟﾐﾳ" As Luce unlocked the door, I sprinted into her room and jumped onto her bed. "NATS... Wait, no... LUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Actually, I should of be asking about how you knew where my room was... Eh."

Lucy's POV

Luke was acting awfully strange... He seemed to know where everything was. He knew where my bed was, where the kitchen was, where the bathroom was, where pretty much everything was! Luckily, he stayed clear of the shelf without me even dropping a single hint! Wow! I wonder how Natsu'll react to me having a cat here. Speaking of Natsu, Luie reminded ,e of him slightly. The fur is his hair colour, he acts like him around me, he knows where everything is located... Almost like a memo Natsu! Weird...

"Meeeooooow!" Luke meowed at me from my bedroom. What'll I feed him? Probably some of Happy's fish. I'm su e that he'll mind but I don't care. Happy will just have to learn that if he keeps his smelly fish stored at my house, he should expect some of it to go 'missing'.

Gently, I lay a plump fish on an old plate by my table accompanied by a saucer of milk. Eventually, I cooked and devoured my own meal. As Natsu hadn't shown up, I accidentally cooked too much food resulting in me having to wrap it up and keep it in the fridge. After a relaxing, hot shower, I slipped into bed and slid my eyelids shut. For once peace and quiet existed in my apartment. My sleep wasn't accompanied by Natsu's loud snoring for the first time in forever. Yay! As I began to drift off to sleep, I felt a warmth accompany me in bed. Natsu? No. Luke. At that moment, I realised something hitch changed my life forever: I missed Natsu. I missed his warmth and I just couldn't get through my life without him.

Gray's POV

When Juvia opened the door to her house, I was left with a horrifying sight. Gray posters. Gray plushies. Gray SOAP. GRAY PILLLOWS. GRAY EVERYTHING! It was really eerie! Kind of like a weird mirror world or a place where items suck the you out of you leaving nothing but a cat in your place!

"Come on, Glacier! Time to eat!" Juvia call d from the other room. I did NOT want to go I there, however, I was hungry so I did anyway. Reluctantly plodding towards Juvia, I took a glimpse at the 'not so Gray-sama' room. A little, old dish contains milk was placed by her counter which had a multitude of posters of me running down the sides of it. What is UP WITH THIS GIRL!? She really is a mega-crazed fangirl isn't she...

"Come on Glacier! Time for night-night!" What the hell is up with her... Honestly, I didn't think that I could handle sleeping on a bed of me so I slipped under her bed instead.

I wish I hadn't.

My eyes had been met with a site more horrifying then ANY Gray bed or fangirl. Underneath her bed lay rows and rows of neatly folded white shirts which had been freshly ironed along with a few pairs of black trousers just as neatly folded.

So that's where all of my shirts had been hiding...

Juvia's POV

That night, Glacier joined Juvis on her bed after hiding under it. Does he not like Juvia's Gray-sama shirt collection? I wonder why he wouldn't like it... It's the most beautiful sight that Juvia's seen in ages (besides Gray-sama himself of course)! Anyway, it was nice to feel the warmth of another as I drifted off into a land of Gray-sama fantasies which were the most beautiful fanfics EVER.

"Night night, Glacier." I called out to the lightly purring feline.

"Meow..." Answered Glacier. So cute! Juvia is looking forward to her next day of Gray-sama loving and the beginning of a life with a cat.

Soooooooooo... How was it? Bad? Yes? Ok then. Next, I'm going to write GaLe and Jerza and then I'll do Mira and Lisanna's life as cat owners. I hope you liked the chapter!


	17. Meow: Gajeel and Jellal

Hi! New chapter! I just got reeeaaaaaaaallllly bored. So... Anyway... Enjoy!

Gajeel's POV

As Shrimp entered a door which I assumed was leading to her house, I saw piles of books stacked up around the room. Maybe she likes to go to the library before heading home. Wait a minuet... Is that a bed over there? Then... That means...

"THAT THIS IS YOUR HOME!?" Dammit! Talking cats aren't good...

"What is it, Matsuo? What are you meowing at?" Oh, good! Shrimp can only hear me meowing and not talking! If she could hear me speak, I'd be doomed..

"Maaaatssuuuuooooo! You hungry?" I sprinted in the direction of her voice to find that she was placing a piece of fish on a dish for me by her table. Better fish than nothing. Without saying another thing, I scarfed the whole lot down. I wish it could've been iron but that would be weird for a cat! Wait a minuets... This is the third time that I've become a different animal! Dammit... At least there aren't the two creepy Gemini twins trying to capture me or kill me. Unless...

"Matsuo! Look out!" Suddenly, I turned my head to see a pile of precariously balanced books about to fall on my amazing face!

"DAMMIT!" Before I could escape the rath of the falling books, I was literally buried alive. In books! "Owwww..."

"Are you ok?" She asked while digging me out of her books and tossing them around. Oh god...

"LOOK OUT!" Just as I meowed my warning, Short stack turned around to see yet another pile of books fall on our heads. Ouch

Levy's POV

"MEEEOOOOWWWW," Matsuo yelled while staring behind me at something. A looming shadow enveloped us.

"Huh?" I looked behind me just in time to see a massive pile of books collapse on top of the two of us. Great! And I'd just dug Matsuo out of the first pile of books. One by one, I picked up the books and carefully piled them up. Luckily, I didn't get flattened by my novels for a third time. If that happened, I would've probably gone insane. After rearranging my books, I moved a pile of things that I was reading off my bed so that I could go to sleep. I wonder what happened to Gajeel...

Jellal's POV

ARMOUR. ARMOUR EVERYWHERE. As Erza and I entered her apartment(s), I found a hall full of armour, swords and other weird outfits. What is up with her home!?

"Takami? You wanna eat?" Slowly, I wondered in the direction of her voice to find a dish of fish by her table. Her kitchen was pretty nice as it wasn't covered in weaponry like everywhere else in her house. The fish was actually seasoned! She'd do that for a cat? Weird...

"Eat up... Jellal." Does she... Know? How? What? Why? I gave her no signs that I knew what she was talking about as she might be bluffing. "Sorry, Takami. Just checking my theory." Whew! Under her breath, she whispered something that I could only just make out: "how could I be wrong? Oh whale ? ﾟﾐﾋ"

After eating her meal, she dissapears into the bathroom. Probably taking a shower. Time to see what her house is really like. I began to wonder down her corridor. Armour... Armour... Armour... Door! And, even better, it was open! I slid through the gap in the door to see... Swords. Lots of swords. Sighing (or whatever weird thing cats do instead), I backed out of the room and resumed my search for something normal. Armour... Armour... Armour... Armour... Armour... Door. Weapons. Armour... Armour... Armour...

After half an hour of weapons and armour, I found it. A normal bedroom. With a bed in it! But the bed had a sword imprinted on it... Eh. To celebrate my find of normalness, I took a long nap on the bed.

Erza's POV

I entered my room to see Takami sleeping on my bed. Good! He found the bedroom! Congrats. He earned it. Gently (so I didn't wake Takami), I slid into my bed and closed my eyes. It was suttle, but I could hear him purring in his sleep which was kinda cute I guess. I'm still in doubt that Takami isn't Jellal as I'm nearly never wrong. Also, Jellal always knows when I'm bluffing. Hopefully, the fact that I already used up one bluff means that he could drop his guard and act a little more carelessly.

"I should probably rest. I've had a long day." I thought outloud. I've always had a habit of talking aloud when I was alone. I just do it naturally. As that thought left my mind, I settled down in my bed and let the dark night engulf my mind. Only one thought remained: I wonder what Jellal's doing.

So. Did ya like it? I know that it isn't the longest chapter but I've been kinda out of it lately so my writing has been effected. Anyway, I hope that you liked it. See ya!


	18. Meow: Freed and Laxus

Hi guys! I'm finally back and here to make a few new chapters. BE PROUD DAMMIT! Well... Let's just get started.

Freed's POV

Lisanna was bringing me back to her home in her arms along with Mirajane and Laxus following closely behind. Mira seemed more concentrated on playing with Laxus than walking home while Lisanna had a one track mind set on her goal: her home. Apparently, Elfman had arrived there previously. I wonder what he'll make of us...

"Mira! Stop playing with Laxus and keep walking!"

What.

Did.

She.

Just.

SAY!?

"Now look what you've done, Lisanna! Freed looks terrified! I bet it's because you said that. I said that we should wait until we got back!"

So... They always knew?

As if she were reading my mind, Lisanna said "yes we always knew," In a soft tone "and we decided to bring you two home with us because A: you're the only smart ones aside from Jellal and B: beca-"

"BECAUSE WE THOUGHT YOU COULD HELP WITH MY SHIPS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mira screamed. What is up with her? I wonder what Laxus sees in her. Speaking of Laxus (well, more of thinking of Laxus but that sounds weird and speaking of sounds better...), I decided to take a glance at him and see how he was handling this.

Leaping onto Lisanna's head, I peered over at said dragon slayer to see his calm and composed figure sitting calmly in the crazed shipper's arms. How could he manage to keep calm when a flipping ship demon was holding him!? I will never know how he does it.. I guess that's just one of many reasons that he is such a great wizard.

Jumping back into the warmth of Lisanna's welcoming arms, I continued staring onwards. Wait... How did they know our identities?

"By now, you'll most likeLy be thinking about how we knew who you were." Mirajane said. MIND READERS! Slowly, I nodded my jade, furry head in agreement. "Well, I'm afraid that you'll have to wait until we arrive back home to find that out."

After a few minutes of endless walking and an unnerving silence, we finally arrived at the Strauss's residence. The house was slightly bland and... Well... Normal. Nothing particularly stood out from the outside. Recently, as fairy tail has become so famous and popular, some wizards have degraded the outside of their hous in order to avoid paparazzi. The public have grown mad and out of control which obviously meant more freaks out there are willing to do their creepy stuff, therefore, the duller the house, the less likely people will think that you live there.

Mirajane stepped in front of Lisanna and I. Producing a golden key from her bag, she brought her hand up to the door and unlocked it. Despite the appearance from the outside, the house was a magnificent sight to behold. Shelves full of books and recepies were imbedded in many of the walls. A fancy chandelier hung from the ceiling, scattering shards of glassy light all over the oaken floor. It was truly a sight to behold and it filled me with... Determination.

~wondrous timeskip brought to you by my terrible undertale refrence. If you know what undertale is, have a gold star ?~

Laxus's POV

After a brief tour of the Strauss trio's house, we all hurried into Mirajane's room where they told us about how they knew our true identities.

"Ok, so what happened was that it was Rin, Lisanna and I who left the book out near Natsu. Also, because of the fur colour, it was easy to tell you apart from the others." Mirajane explained. Honestly, it came to me as no surprise that those girls would do something in order to make their ships cannon. That's just what they do.

"Mirajane, should I do the thing?"

"Yup! Go ahead!" With a few murmured words, I was filled with a strange sensation within my throat.

"Try speaking now."

"O-ok..." I said, this time, in the human language. How did they do that?

"Ok so what I'm going to say is that, before we change you back, we need you to help us do one more thing." Lisanna told us.

"Which is?" Inquired Freed.

"We're planning to have a girl's night at Juvia's in which you're all invited to. Instead of being our pets, you two will be our accomplices."

Thanks for reading this! Sorry again for not updating that much... I'll try and do more recent ones. Please comment your ideas and I hope to see you soon in the next chapter. Bye!


	19. Secrets

Hi! I've decided that I'm going to do quite a few updates and then only publish every, like, once in a week. Right now, I literally have too much time to burn in my boring life of sitting around and listening to music and watching anime. Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Juvia's POV  
"Ummm... Why are you at Juvia's house early?" Juvia asked the three mages standing before her. Rin, Lisanna and Mirajane had come to Juvia's room one hour early.  
"We're getting bored where we are. Sorry that we came before the slumber party was supposed to start. I hope that you can forgive us." Mirajane stated.  
"Don't sweat it!" Juvia replied. "Now come in before you get bored out there." Wondering into Juvia's apartment in fairy hills, they each marvelled at Juvia's amazed by Gray-sama collection. Juvia wasn't surprised as it truly was a sight to behold.  
"Hey Juvia... Where's Glacier?" Asked Lisanna who was clutching Yuki. What a funny name for a green cat...  
"Glacier-chan is on Juvia's bed." As Juvia had just finished speaking, both Strike and Yuki leapt from the Strauss sister's arms and hurtled towards Juvia's bed where Glacier lay. Turning towards the three girls, Juvia told them that she'd show them around.  
Rin's POV  
What can i say about Juvia's apartment? To put it bluntly,mit was... Well... Blue. Of course, it was full of Gray things. Gray dolls, Gray pillows, Gray SOAP and even some of Gray's discarded clothes were strewn over her home. Weird... "Come on, guys! Juvia will show you around her home!" She cheered. As Juvia showed us around her Gray-sama museum, I gave a wink to the boys. The plan was about to go into action. As I disappeared off into a different room (which, of course, was dedicated to Gray), the boys started following our orders.  
"And this is Juvia's-"  
"Wait a minute Juvia." Mirajane interrupted.  
"What is it?" The water woman inquired.  
"Maybe Gray would like you better if you spoke without referring to yourself as Juvia?" Mira said. That just might work...  
"O-ok! Juvia- no Juvia means- I will try. For Gray-sama!"  
Laxus's POV  
Just as the girls were leaving the room, Rin give the signal. The plan was to go into action. We had just under an hour to complete our mission all the while keeping Gray in the dark.  
"Freed! Do it now!" While Freed was to keep Gray distracted, I was supposed to plant spy cameras over the whole apartment (discluding the bathroom of course). The crazy shippers plan to use the videos to make their ships do their bidding. I must admit, that's a bit cruel even by Mira's standards. Anyway, I had to do their bidding, otherwise, I'd be stuck in this form for eternity. I had a small bag full of tiny camera lacrima. Jumping from place to place, I planted the small cameras I preparation for what Mira, Rin and Lisanna had in store for the girls that night. All I knew is that it would b mentally scarring for all of them.  
Gray's POV  
Srykkyrsduotiduttuidodut atuesytiutofpihvjlcgdfyirgsu (he's mentally scarred by all of the Gray merchandise in Juvia's place so he can't talk or think properly)  
~shamazing timeskip brought to you by Natsu's fabulous hair~  
Lucy's POV  
"Hi guys!" I said to the girls who had all arrived before me. Being last sucks. Unfortunately, I'm always last as I have to do Natsu checks as he is always breaking in while I'm in and out. I'd prefer if he wasn't in at any time, but it makes me feel more assured when I do a thorough inspection of my house before leaving. Each one of them greeted me when I walked in, however, something was... Well... Different. I think it was Juvia... Something about her had changed... What was it... Oh! She stopped referring to herself in the third person! That'll take some getting used to. To be honest, her Grays don't surprise me at all. I dread what would happen if he were to come here and find... Well... This. Luke leapt out of my arms and ran towards the other felines. It was kinda weird how they all sat together. They seemed almost human... It's hard to explain but cats don't just sit there in a circle facing inwards. Ah, who cares.  
"Hey, guys!" Rin called. "Let's play truth or dare!" Of course everyone was against this, however, the sheer power that Mirajane and Rin possessed was extremely frightening... No offence to Lisanna. Groaning, all of the girls gathered near Juvia's bed where the cats were having their little powwow.  
"Who first?" Inquired Erza.  
"Well, as she lives here, I think it's only fair that Juvia chooses." answered Lisanna.  
"Ju- I choose... Love rival!" The traitor stated decisively. Yaaaaaaay. Can't wait. Thanks Juvia.  
"For the last time, I don't like Gray in that way."  
Natsu's POV  
Good.  
Lucy's POV  
"So you can stop calling me your love rival."  
"Eh. I still choose you." The bluenette said.  
"Ugh. Ok then. Just get it over with. I pick... Dare." as the boys weren't there I'd be safe.  
"I dare you to tell us who you like." ...or not  
Natsu's POV  
Well that took an unexpected turn. I wonder who..  
"Hey, guys! How about we... Like... Don't play this?" Lucy said. The other girls nodded in agreement.  
"Hey, Natsu! Stop staring at Lucy all puppy-eyedly! You're a cat, not a dog!"  
"What did you say, ice princess?"  
"What does it matter to you, ya pyro?"  
"Who said it does, snow cone?" While fighting with Gray, I heard a few murmured words from the girl group. All I heard was a few yells and then Lucy saying two words: "Fine! N-N-Natsu..."  
Mirajane's POV  
Yay! Natsu finally know and Lucy admitted it! The cat's outta the bag.

Thanks for reading guys! It might've been a bit short but I really wanna get to the next part! If you want me to do anything specifically, please comment it and I'll take your ideas into account. See you next time!


	20. Back to normal

Hiya guys! I'm back again! This chapter is gonna be pretty short sorry guys. I dunno what to write here gucyciicyyichivvho I CAN'T ENGLISH! AAAAAAA! Oh whale. ON WITH IT!

Mirajane's POV  
Well, that was boring. I was hoping for something more than just his name. So,etching like NATSU! I LOVE YOOOUUUUU! Would've been waaaay better. Oh whale. Next! After all of the hubbub had died down, I decided to get things moving.  
"Now, Lucy. Who next?" I asked the red-faced blonde mage.  
"Hmmmmmm... I cho-"  
"I'll do it." Erza's stern voice cutted in. How daring. "If I do it, then it'll be over with." That's what she thinks. "Throw anything at me! I'm ready." Just as she said that, a pillow went flying into her face. "W-what?"  
"You said throw anything at you, so I did." Rin muttered gingerly. After a long, heart sigh, Erza decided that she'd had enough. Brandishing her colossal katana, Titania pointed her weapon at Rin's vulnerable neck.  
"Throw a pillow at me again. I dare you." Idiotically, Rin obeyed. "RIGHT, THAT'S IT!" As she was about to slice Rin's cackling head off, Lucy intercepted.  
"Erza! Truth or dare!"  
"Either way, it'll end up being a truth. Just get it over with. Before Lucy could ask anything, I decided that Lucy was too merciful.  
"TELL US WHO YOU LIKE ALREADY, DAMMIT!" I yelled.  
"Hasn't she already said before? And didn't she say it was Jellal?" Wendy asked me. As she said those words, I saw Jellal doing a little kitty blush in the corner =^~^= cute! I need a plausible excuse though... Oh whale ? ﾟﾐﾳ I'll figure something out.  
"W-well... You... Ummm... Might've v changed your mind? Also, Rin doesn't know anything about this so... Ugh just flipping tell us already." Of course, they all could guess hat was happening, however, my totally awesome power (like, you'd be dead where you stand if you saw me in satan's soul) kept their tiny little mouths shut. Yay! Being scary is fun :)  
Erza's POV  
Whelp, this is annoying. I knew about Jellal the second he revealed his snazzy eye tattoo. It's kind of obvious. He couldn't hide it forever. And now, Mirajane wants me to say that I like him. Well! I'm not gonna lie to the girls. They want the truth, they're gonna get the truth. "Ok. I love strawberry cake. Mirajane! Truth or dare?" As I said this, Mira, Lisanna and Rin sighed. That's what they get for filming this! And now Mirajane is wrapped around my finger.  
With a look of utter shock placed on her face, Mira answered "t-truth..."  
"Where. Are. The. Boys."  
Jellal's POV  
Wow. Erza's pretty smart! How did she figure this all out? Well, I guess the eye thingmajig was kind of a give away... Eh. Who cares. Honestly, I'm surprised that the other guys Ri's didn't notice it. Well, to be fair, the t is buried under a heck load of aqua-coloured fur. I glanced around the room to find looks of confusion on the other girls faces. I guess they didn't know... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Mira yelled. Well, that was weird... I haven't ever heard her yell...  
"HOLY CRAP WHAT!?" Lucy screeched. Why? Oh. During Mirajane's yells, we had be turned back to normal. To our relief, we were turned back wearing out clothes. But the wrath of the girls was way worse than any anxiety dream brought to life or even a petrifying nightmare...

Hi! Again, sorry it's short. I'm about to go do stuff so I kinda rushed it... Sorry for the lousy chapter! I'll update in a few days. See ya!


	21. Starry skies

Hiya! I'm back again yay! Idk I'm in a weird mood dun ask ya won't get a proper answer :P  
Ok chapter start!

Lucy's POV  
The place was in shambles. It had all burned down. This wasn't natural. This wasn't right. She was a child and they did this. What could be there possible motives? Natsu had started sprinting on an adrenaline rush and accidentally taken us to the right place. That was convenient but where we arrived was horrifying. She was in a deserted town and her kidnappers were lying in the rubble. By the looks of it, they had tortured her. They'd used such horrific methods on her such as stabbing her continuously, crushing her limbs with boulders and even setting her skin on fire. They were monsters and THEY DID THIS. THEY WERE GONNA PAY. From the looks of it, Wendy had lost her mind and let out a force that even Natsu hasn't been capable of summoning. None of us had witnessed her using this power but we had a guess of what had happened as the whole town had been wrecked by her force. Her kidnappers had tears running up their bodies which were still spurting blood. As for Wendy herself, she was standing in the middle of the desolate building in dragon force mode while quivering slightly and stuttering methods of torture that they had used while staring at her dirt caked feet. She didn't seem to realise that we were there. She just stood there uttering barely legible words.  
"W-Wendy?" a voice stuttered. Romeo had tailed us. His expression was indescribably shocked. Her words halted and her breathing became strange. Rapidly, she jerked her head upwards to reveal scratch marks, burnt patches of skin and wild, bloodshot eyes. She looked like an animal.  
"Wendy." He called again but this time more sternly despite his worried face.  
"It's me, Wendy. W-Wendy, it's me. You remember me, right?" A tear stained his face.  
"Y-you know who I am, don't you?" Slowly yet definitely, Wendy nodded her beaten head once and then... She collapsed.  
"WENDY!"  
Wendy's POV  
The darkness gained a thin shaft of light, then, it grew. Expanding at a rapid pace now. I was basked in light. At first, it was too bright for me to make out anything but the outline of a human-like shape. In a sudden burst of colour, I was able to make out their features.  
"W-Wendy?" Romeo.  
"W-where are w-we?" I croaked hoarsely while a series of muddled memories swirled around my battered head.  
"To be honest, I'm not quite sure where we are exactly. After you collapsed, I completely raged which is when I felt a massive whack across my head and I went out too. After about an hour or two, you finally opened your eyes." There was a knock on the door.

"Open the door. Now. Obey our orders and nobody gets hurt."  
Taking a gulp, Romeo stood up.  
"Wendy, don't move. You're too injured."  
He took a step.  
Then another.  
One foot I front of the other.  
He kept going.  
Slowly but surely, he was getting closer.  
His fingers curled around the golden knob.  
Click!  
The door creaked open.  
Light from the other side flooded into our confined room.  
Two figures stood there.  
Their silhouettes loomed over us and their shadows danced across our floor.  
They walked into our room.  
There stood Lucy and Natsu wearing grout joke glasses.  
"You, young sir, are coming with us." Roughly, they yanked Romeo out of our room by his arm. How did they do that to their voices? Weeeeeiiiirrrrrd...  
Romeo's POV  
"Natsu? Lucy? What are you doing? And what's with the fancy get up?"  
"Mirajane said that if we didn't want those videos and pictures getting out, then I'd have to do THIS." Lucy replied.  
"I just wanted to wear these snazzy glasses." Natsu added. That sounds about right.  
"Anyway, we're here to do something for Mira. She wanted us to deliver this to you." The blonde mage said, handing me a crumpled note, some healing ointment and a small box.  
"Now, bye." And, with that, they were off. I looked down at the note. Uncrumpling it, I stared down at the scrawny, rushed writing.

Dear Romeo,  
This is Mira and I have some demands. If you obey them, I won't obliterate you. What I need you to do is kiss Wendy. It can't just be a little kiss on the cheek, it must be a full-on, all out smooch fest! Both of you must be conscious during it. You have twenty four hours to complete your mission. Also, stay with her at all times until your time is up. The exceptions are while getting dressed, during showers/baths and while on the toilet. My group of ships are also staying in the same building. You must also give her the box that my minions gave you. One more thing. She mustn't know about your mission. Break the rules no you die. I will know if you do. Good luck, soldier.

Yay. That'll be fun. Not. Before I re-entered the room, I looked around me. It appeared to be a hotel. Ok then. But why a hotel? Eh. Oh whale ? ﾟﾐﾳ.  
"Hi Wendy!" I called while re-entering the room.  
"Are you alright? What did they want?" She inquired. I can't tell her about the mission or Mira will destroy me!  
"Uh, well, I dropped this! They were returning it to me." I answered while presenting it to her. "It's for you." I passed her the box as I sat next to her. "Oh, also, we're in a hotel."  
"Ok then. Thanks!" Lifting up the lid of the small box, Wendy let out a little gasp. Please don't be a ring please don't be a ring please don't be a ring please don't be a ring... "Wow! I love it!" OHMYGODTHANKMAVIS! It was just a necklace... It had a tiny, silver wing on it with two, miniature, aqua-marine gems on each side.  
~fabulous timeskip brought to you by a sassy, little man~  
It's already evening. I haven't left Wendy's side but I haven't kissed her either. From time to time, I'd see Mirajane tapping her watch. She's so damn persistent! Anyway, we'd been having fun around the resort that we had been dragged to (still have no idea how we got there). Wendy and I had gone to the arcade, the pool, cocktail bar, etc... Now, it was night and we were standing around a bright bonfire while toasting marshmallows.  
"Romeo... The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" Wendy was gazing at the sky. It seemed to put her under a trance of wonder and slight excitement.  
"Should we get to higher ground?" She nodded slowly. I guided her up a large, jade hill which was completely desolate aside from us. Suddenly, a thought came to mind. I had to obey Mirajane otherwise I would be dead! Oh god...  
"Wow! The sky is beautiful tonight!" Luscious green grass swept around her delicate ankles. I was so caught in the moment and I completed Mirajane's orders.

Well... Hi! End of chapter so you can, like go now... Oh also I wrote this in a short time cuz I was listening to music and was like BAM! FANFIC! And I barely know what I wrote... Oh whale ? ﾟﾐﾳ. Bye!


	22. Buried in the moment (and some books)

Hey! I'm writing another chapter yay! Why did write that... Anyway! Excuse 3272 for not writing fanfic! I've been training for this thingmajig. Great excuse, right? Anyways... Let's do dis! Enjoy :D

Mirajane's POV  
Welp, that was disappointing. Just as Romeo and Wendy were about to CANNON, Natsu set the ground on fire. I used a spell to jumble up their memories so they think they kissed eachother but that'll wear off pretty soon probably. But Natsu and Gray started fighting and everyone be evacuated. Well done, boys. Ever since then, Rowen can't talk to eachother without:  
1\. Stuttering  
2\. Blushing  
3\. Randomly having something to do and running off  
4\. Not making eye contact  
5\. Falling off their chairs  
Hopefully they'll cannon soon. Anyway, I have a meeting with Lisanna and Rin about our next plan. This one'll be sure to stir some things up... Ha... Haha... MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!  
Lucy's POV  
"Lets not t lets do that again..." Natsu grumbled. He was still feeling motion sickness from a few hours earlier. What a weirdo. Erza and Jellal were off on an S class job while Mirajane's army were plotting something worrying. Wendy and Levy were off to get some ingredients to make a cake with for Erza as a surprise. Who knows why we agreed to do it. Romeo, Gajeel, Gray and Juvia, who was staring intently at "Gray-sama" were sitting no with me. Gray, Natsu and Gajeel were sitting together because Mira is in charge of clearing up the mess made by the boys and she threatened them with videos and torture if they didn't get along. Who knows why they're sitting with me though. I think it was Natsu who came here first though for who knows why.  
"Miss me Lu-chan?"  
"Levy!"  
"Hey shrimp."  
BAM!  
Wendy was with her too then.  
"H-hey... We got the ingredients for t-the cake..." I turned around to see Wendy who was blushing deeply and Levy who was currently being treated as a doll by Gajeel.  
"PUT ME DOOOOWN!"  
"No way in hell, Shrimp." What a weirdo. Dropping her bags, Levy kicked Gajeel's face in with a jungle savate which she learned from a manga (noragami I think it was...) and stormed out.  
"BYE."  
Levy's POV  
Ugh. I'm so sick of Gajeel treating me like a little girl. Running through the maze of the tangled streets of Magnolia, I tried to find somewhere where nobody could find me throwing a temper tantrum about such a childish matter. Then, it hit me. What would make me happier... Than buying a heck load of books? Great idea, me! Luckily, I had my money with me. Time to buy a heck load of books and not care about how I'm supposed to get them home!  
~fabulous timeskip brought to you by Gajeel's non-existent eyebrows~  
"That'll be 120987 J!"  
"Thank you!" I replied.  
"Come again! But first, I think you should figure out how you're gonna leave with all of those books..." After paying the money which I don't know how I got, I realised something. How was I supposed to get these home!? Well, great. I could try picking them up, but I don't think I could pick them all up without my arms snapping like bread sticks. Great.  
Gajeel's POV  
"Shrimp? Shrimp! Where'd ya go? Ugh. Why'd ya have to be so small? I can't find you." I'd been looking for quite a while. How far could she run? Maybe I shouldn't Utd ask some weirdos that happened to be here.  
"DAMMITWHATHOW!?" Never mind.  
"Hey, shrimp."  
"DIE IN A HOLE!"  
"Yeesh. I was just gonna ask if you wanted any help with your books."  
"I CAN DO IT ON MY OWN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH." She attempted to pick them all up at once. It didn't end well. "EEEEEEEK!"  
"NOW are you ready to accept my help?"  
"Ugh. Ok."  
~another glorious timeskip brought to you by my attempts at exploding the earth~  
"Thanks for helping me with moving my books back, Gajeel."  
"You're welcome, half-pint." After giving me a sassy glare, she began to stack her books around her room again when...  
"LEVY, WAIT-" I was too late. She was already buried in her books. "Well, how many times has this happened today? Two? Nine?" Piling the books which trapped shrimp in api,e in a corner, I revealed her slightly shocked face. "Why the shock, shrimp? I thought you were u were used to this."  
"You called me Levy."  
"Well, it's not like it matters."  
"Tsundere."  
"Midget."  
"Ugh, I can't see!"  
What.  
Mirajane's POV  
"What are you doing?"  
"RUN!"  
Levy's POV  
"Well OK then."  
Natsu's POV  
HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
"Just tell her!  
"Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Stoopid Happy.  
"Its not that simple, Happy."  
"Yes it is!"  
"What is?"  
"HI LUCE AHAHA..." Dammit plz nu.  
"Hey, Lucy! Natsu has something he wants to tell you~"  
"NO HE DOESN'T! SLEEP NOW ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."  
Lucy's POV  
Well ok then.

Heya guys! Soz for short chapter. Idk what to say here... So... The end! I hope you enjoyed this. Comment ideas for the next chapter pls! C ya next time :P


	23. Views

Hiya! I got bored so I'm just gonna go ahead and write this. This one's gonna be short cuz I'm writing the next chapter nearly right after this. Idk what to say here ?  
So  
Like  
Enjoy

Mirajane's POV  
AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Wildfire's POV  
I'm just a random weirdo sitting in my room blasting music. My only purpose of being in this terrible fanfic is to say that Mira was all like "Hey! We're gonna go sky diving!" And everyone else was all like "Nope nope nopety nope." And she was all like "I'LL SEND VIDEOS TO EVERYONE OF U SPILLING UR SECRETS" and they were like "OK DEN!" And there ya go. Now Mirajane's army and her ships are on a plane apart from Jerza (how convenient -_-) who are on a job request to find an orb which only comes when a flaming star falls from the sky. Apparently, the day this jiz all happened was the fated day. So yeah. Now you know.  
Gray's POV  
For the whole time that we've been ascending, Mira's been giggling like the evil ship demon she is. I but she's planning some crazy weird stuff to get her "ships" to "cannon". But seriously. Why skydiving!?  
"Ugh... I think I'm gonna puke..."  
"Suck it up flame brain!"  
"Sh... Shut up ice princess..."  
"Me too..."  
"Me thirty nine or whatever number we're on..."  
"We're on three, Gajeel."  
"Thanks, shrimp." Weirdos.  
Finally, the plane stabilised.  
"WHERE IS THE GROUND AAAAAAAA!?" We're we really that far up? I peered out the window. Yes we were  
"GET OFF MY PLANE!"  
"EEEEEEEK!" It looked like Wendy and Romeo were going first.  
"GET OFF MY PLANE!"  
"C'mon, shrimp!" Gajeel and Levy closely followed.  
"GET OFF MY PL-"  
"LETS GO GRAY-SAMAAAAAAAAAA! ?" Well done Juvia. You pushed me off before I was ready.  
"DAMMITWHATTHEAAAAAAAAAAA!?' I clamped my eyes shut as I raced through the sky and plummeted down towards the rapidly expanding Earth.  
"OPEN YOUR EYES GRAY-SAMAAAAAAAA!"  
"NEVA!"  
"YOU REALLY NEED TO! JUST DO IT!"  
"FINE!" The view was... How do I put it into words? It was beautiful and scary and beautiful and abut more scary but also beautiful.  
"WHADDAYA THINK!?"  
"Beautiful and scary and beautiful and abut more scary but also beautiful."  
"WUT."  
"IDK."  
Lucy's POV  
GET OFF MY PLANE!" OHGODNOIMMAJUSTCLOSEMYEYESRIGHTHEREANDNOW. Why did they have to push us off in twos? Probably another one of Mira's ideas. Speaking (or thinking whatever) of Mira's ideas, I wonder what the hidden part of this plan was...  
"LUCY! LOOK!" Gingerly, I opened one eye. Then the other. The whole world was splayed out in front of me. It was... Well... Magnificent. Clouds enveloped the kingdom of Fiore and swirled around my body I could see everything (including my life which was flashing before my eyes). Oops! Better not forget my parachute! I pulled on the string. Then again. Then, I started to panic(! At the disco).  
Rin's POV  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OPPERATION FAULTY PARACHUTE IS A SUCCESS!  
Natsu's POV  
"HELP ME!"  
"LUCY!" I'd already pulled the cord on mine. She was already plummeting way below me and I had to get her! I had to save her! Burn the parachute! Burn the ropes! Save Lucy!  
"FIRE DRAGON... FALLING STAR!" As I unleashed my move, I was engulfed in a mass of flames. A trail of flame was left behind as I plummeted towards Lucy at max speed. "GOTCHA!" I used the rest of my magic to boost us over to a nearby mountain. Lucky us! "Are you okay, Luce!"  
"Y-yes... Maybe... Probably... Possibly... Yeah I think I am." She replied.  
Lucy's POV  
Eventually, we landed inside a cave which was inside a mountain which I didn't recognise. I still didn't open my eyes.  
"Hey, Luce? I got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that we're snowed in and we lost everything." Oh great.  
"And what's the good news?" I asked.  
"We lost that too."  
"OH YAY LUCKY US!"  
Erza's POV  
"Jellal?" I asked, glancing over at the mountain.  
"Yes. That's it." We nodded at eachother.  
"The fire star."

I DID SAY IT WAS SHORT, DIDN'T I!? Well, the next chapter'll be out very soon. Pls comment ideas for future chapters. Hope you enjoyed! :D


	24. Mountain tops

WHY HELLO THERE LETS GET THIS OVER WITH YAY! Again, I hope you enjoy this and whatever I usually say here yada yada...

Erza's POV  
It's been only half an hour since the fire star fell and there's already a mass uproar in the village which we're staying at. Some think it's the end of the world, some think it's the beginning of a new way of life. Nobody's sure what's going on and most have been turning to Jellal and I for help. Ever since the star fell, villagers have been asking countless questions. We barely made it out of the place. No, we only have one goal. To collect the rare ore and collect our reward from our client.  
Levy's POV  
"How long has it been since we lost Natsu and Lucy?" Asked Happy forlornly.  
"Half an hour and 27.8 seconds and counting." I replied.  
"MMHMMFPHFPPPMHMMM!" Rin MPHFed.  
"Sorry, what was that?" I inquired while ripping a colossal wad of tape off her mouth.  
"RELEASE ME!"  
"And why should we do that?" Juvia asked.  
"Well, I get why Mira is tied up, but why me? It's harsh to tie us up especially when you do it with magic cancelling rope."  
"Because you're her accomplice. Talk about stating the obvious..." I answered. "Also, the "shipping army" is the reason Happy and Lucy are missing which, in turn, upsets many people. ESPECIALLY HAPPY!" Furiously, I stormed out.  
"Where are you Lu-chan?"  
Lucy's POV  
"Natsu, you still awake?" I called into the void which filled the cave.  
"Yup. What about you?" His stupid voice bounced off of the cave walls.  
"No."  
"Oh."  
"Of course I am, stoopid. How else would I be able to call out to you and answer you at the right time?"  
"Uhm... SHUT UP!"  
"Ok then. Bye."  
"No wait! Don't go!" A spark ignited, scattering shadows across the cave walls which danced majestically with the flames. I could now see the whole ice cave and a wide-eyed Natsu sitting at its centre.  
"Fine." I said while sighing loudly. I abandoned the corner that I'd been lying in for the past forty five minutes and came to sit by the flames.  
"Why do you think I can't melt the ice?" Natsu asked.  
"Legend says that there's a certain mountain with snow which can only be melted by the fire star. Also, it's fabled to be the home of an unnatural beast created by the souls of those who freeze to death."  
"Lucky us."  
Natsu's POV  
I sure hope I don't run into the weird monster thingmajig. That'd be bad and sad.  
"H-hey Natsu... Aren't you cold?"  
"Nope."  
"O-oh..." Lucy was shivering vigorously even tho she was close to the fire I lit (A/n I imagine Natsu's mind to be full of grammatical errors. I just wanted to say that).  
"Ok, stay there Luce."  
"Wh-what're you-"  
"Good thing I'm so warm."  
Lucy's POV  
Seeing how cold I was, Natsu had decided that it was his duty to warm me up again. Now, I'm sitting in a cave and telling stories while being wrapped in Natsu's arms.  
"Ok, I've got one."  
"Go on then Natsu."  
"Ok. Once there was a space outlaw who fell in love with the space king's daughter and they both agreed that they were MENT to be together. The princess decided to run away with him, and they planned to meet at their favourite meadow before they escaped. But it was a trap. The princess had lied, and the outlaw was surrounded by the king's army of warlocks. Full of anger from her betrayal, the magic that was meant to be capture the outlaw instead turned him into a monster and he escaped." Wow... He's good at telling stories...  
"Oh my Mavis... That's so sad..." I uttered.  
"Heh... I know..." He told me.  
"How about we think of a happier ending together?" I suggested.  
"Ok then!"  
Natsu's POV  
For hours, Luce and I had been creating "alternate endings" as she likes to call them. It looks like all of that had worn her out. She fell asleep between words in my arms. Now I'm just... kinda... Hugging a sleeping Lucy. And then, I heard it.  
"Hello? Anyone there?" The voice seemed familiar... At these words, Lucy jolted up and ran to the snowed in entrance.  
"HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIIDE! Natsu can't break out. Can you help?"  
"AT LEAST I CAN SAY THAT I TRIIIIIIEEEEEEED!"  
Jellal's POV  
"Hang on, guys! We'll get you out of there! Somehow..." As I said this, a light, scarlet glow filled the space around us.  
"The fire star..." Amongst the snow, a small, jagged ruby lay emanating a warm glow.  
"GRAB IT, ERZA!"  
"Uh... Ok?" As soon as she did, a sudden blast escaped the jewel.  
"The snow... It's melting!" In a matter of seconds, Natsu and Lucy flew out of the cave. Literally.  
"Ow..."  
After a while, we arrived back at the guild. Of course, everyone was happy to see their guild mates safe. Mirajane, on the other hand, was glaring at Natsu and Lucy.  
"Why aren't they holding hands," she murmured, "my plan was flawless..."  
Mirajane's POV  
GAH! FOILED AGAIN BY THOSE MEDDLING KIDS!

WHOOO DONE YAYA UGH I'M TIRED! You know what I'm gonna say here but imma say it anyways. Hope you enjoyed this! Pls comment chapter ideas below. C ya next time!


	25. Dance with me

I CAN'T STOP WRITING THIS SOMEONE NEEDS TO STOP THIS MADNESS AAAAAAAA ENJOY!  
Also, idk why I'm updating so often I think I need help ;-; Anyways, enjoy dis lil chapter.

Mirajane's POV  
Since my last idea went down the drain, I think I should do something less life-risky. Hmmm... IDEA! Rapidly I leapt up to the stage to announce my plan.  
"Attention guys!" I could already see the despair on their faces! "Tomorrow, we're having a party disco thingmajig! You better come or I'll SLICE YOUR HEADS OFF!" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This'll work! I'm hoping to get some gruvia at this party. Maybe I could sell Juvia that crazy potion I made the other day...  
Juvia's POV  
" JUVIA WILL TAKE IT!" FINALLY! A CHANCE FOR JUVIA TO CATCH GRAY-SAMA'S ATTENTION! It's this potion, Gray-sama will HAVE to dance with Juvia! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
Wendy's POV  
"Uh, are you ok Juvia?" I asked the vibrating water Mage who was turning into a puddle.  
"Juvia is fine!" She replied shakily. How strange...  
"So... Are you gonna ask Gray to the dance? Do you need any help?"  
"Yes! Juvia is going to and would very much appreciate your help!"  
~fantabulous timeskip brought to you by burger pants and his glamburgers ~  
"Ok, so you surprise teleport to Gray's room, but you're wearing JUST PANTS! And you're all like "hey cutie! Wanna smooch my face?""  
"Perfect!"  
"No, don't do that. You can't teleport anyway!" I reminded her.  
"Oh... ;-;" Juvia murmured subduedly.  
"Ok! I've got it!"  
"Juvia's all ears!"  
"So, when you get there, give him a gift, request his favourite song, ask to dance with him, and boom! You're done."  
Rin's POV  
Hey, Gray!" Rumour has it that you're planning to ask Juvia to the dance thingmajig!" I teased as I strutted towards my next victim.  
"Wha-!? Who told you!?" Stuttered the confused weirdo.  
"I made it up silly! And now I know your seeeecret!~"  
"Ugh, dammit!"  
"Hehe... Fire ALWAYS beats ice!"  
"Unless it's Natsu's fire."  
"Whatever makes you feel better, my homeslice breadslice dawg."  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Ugh, whatever. What do you want?" Inquired Gray.  
"I'm here to aid you on your quest to capture Juvia's heart!"  
"Ew, you make it sound like we're in some dodgy shojo anime."  
"But you ARE in an anime!"  
"I've been living a lie..."  
"Anyway, I need to help you with Juvia!"  
Gray's POV  
Sneaky little weirdo... Finding out my secret... Such a pain...  
"Just casually bring it up in a conversation."  
"OH, SUCH A CASUAL SUBJECT. HEY, JUVIA! WANNA SMOOCH MY FACE!?"  
"Woah, man! Keep your cool! Anyway, now you've got a bigger problem on your hands. Turn around." Please say Juvia isn't there please say Juvia isn't there please say Juvia isn't thereeeeeeee...  
"Gray-sama?" DAMMIT! "I just wanted to ask you something..." Is she planning the same thing as me?  
"Uh... Same actually..."  
"I'll leave you two love birds alone!" Rin said while winking.  
"GO AWAY, RIN!"  
"Well, I just wanted to ask..."  
"Do you wanna like..."  
"What's your favourite song?"  
Wot.  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh... It changes every week... I have no idea right now."  
"O-oh... Ok... Well, bye..."  
"Wait!" The water Mage turned around quickly to face me with her deep, beautiful eyes.  
"What is it, Gray-sama?"  
"Uh... Nevermind..." From the corner of my eye, I could see Rin hissing at me.  
Juvia's POV  
W-what was Gray-sama about to ask Juvia? Was he gonna so me to... Uhhh... ANYWAY! Juvia fail led to find out Gray-sama's favourite song! What is Juvia going to do? AAAAAAAAAAA! I'll probably just play something nice which we could both dance to. BUT WHAT DOES JUVIA PICK!? Maybe Juvia should just go for a walk and clear her mind...  
Grays POV  
Ugh! That was the perfect opportunity and I messed it up! Dammit Gray! Stay frosty! "Another pint, Mira." I demanded.  
"Comin' right up!" She poured me another drink and set it before me.  
"FIGHT ME, SNOW CONE!" The idiot salamander yelled. Can't he tell when the right and wrong times are.  
"No."  
Wendy's POV  
"C'mon, Juvia! You'll do fine! Just ask for the song!" I instructed the sobbing Mage.  
"B-but... Juvia doesn't know Gray-sama's favourite song!" She squealed while bawling her eyes out into a pillow which lay on my bed.  
"Oh... Well, not to worry! I thought this might happen and I have two perfect songs for you to request!" I told Juvia proudly.  
"R-really?" Asked the bluenette.  
"Yes."  
"THANK YOU! YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER!"  
Rin's POV  
"Why didn't you ask her?"  
"I-I froze up... (AHAHAHAHA PUNZ I AM SO SORRY)"  
"That's no excuse you punderful weirdo!" I yelled at the idiot.  
"Punderful? Why punderful?" Gray asked.  
"Because of all of your sweet-ass punz, genius!"  
"Punz?"  
"Yeah! You've been saying them constantly for the past half hour! Not only that, but you've been mentally narrating your life with them too!"  
"I HAVE!? How didn't I know... Also, how do you kno that I mentally narrate my life?"  
"EHEHEHEHHE CALL IT A HUNCH!"  
~timeskip brought to you by Rin's 'hunch'~  
Mirajane's POV  
Finally, it's time to let. The beat.  
Drop.  
"LETS DO THIS, PEOPLE!"  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Little did they know that a certain someone from a certain guild has come to visit to help me with my shipping plan... Ha... Haha... AHAHAHAHAHHAHA!  
Juvia's POV  
"Are you sure you want me two play this song, little missy?"  
"Juvia's sure." Everything's set up and Juvia's ready for operation Gray-Sama's song.  
Lyon's POV  
Mirajane said the party would be crazy. I didn't think it would be like this.  
"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMOOOOORE!" Apparently, this song was Juvia's choice. What a weirdo. Anyway, I must complete Mira's orders. Pushing through the crowds of weird dodgy people singing let it go, I found my target.  
"Hello, Juvia."  
Gray's POV  
Well, this couldn't get any weirder. As soon as I entered, the whole guild started singing let it go. It's my favourite song!  
"GRAY! COME QUICK!"  
"Oh, hey Rin."  
"GRAY! ITS JUVIA! LYON CAME!"  
"IT IS ON!" Storming over to Juvia, I punched that ice freak square in the face.  
"Hey, Juvia. What's with the bottle?"As soon as I said that, she dropped it. "Well, ok then."  
"Gray-sama. Do you like the song lose it?"  
"How did you know?" As soon as I said that, on came the next song.  
 **Downtown we let it go**  
 **Sunset high and our bodies low**  
 **Blood rush in the hazy glow**  
 **My hands, your bones**  
 **Loose up we break the scene**  
 **One step deep as you fall to me**  
 **Heart clap, we skip a beat**  
 **Count one two three**  
"DANCE WITH ME, GRAY-SAMA!"  
 **And don't you stop the music**  
 **Get into it**  
 **Won't you dance with me?**  
 **Find a place and lose it**  
 **You can do it**  
 **Won't you dance with me?**  
 **Move your feet and feel it in the space between**  
 **You gotta give yourself a moment, let your body be**  
 **We gotta lose it**  
 **We gotta lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **We gotta lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **We gotta lose it**  
 **Your name I'll never know**  
 **As we get down in the world below**  
 **Caught up in an overflow**  
 **My hands, your bones**  
 **Wide eyed, you look at me**  
 **Set on fire in a silver dream**  
 **Spin round you can feel the breeze**  
 **Count one, two, three**  
 **And don't you stop the music**  
 **Get into it**  
 **Won't you dance with me?**  
 **Find a place and lose it**  
 **You can do it**  
 **Won't you dance with me?**  
 **Move your feet and feel it in the space between**  
 **You gotta give yourself a moment, let your body be**  
 **We gotta lose it**  
 **We gotta lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **We gotta lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **We gotta lose it**  
 **Make a spark, break the dark**  
 **Find a light with me**  
 **Who we are from the start**  
 **Won't you dance with me?**  
 **Make a spark, break the dark**  
 **Find a light with me**  
 **Who we are chasing stars**  
 **Won't you dance with me?**  
 **Won't you dance with me?**  
 **And don't you stop the music**  
 **Get into it**  
 **Won't you dance with me?**  
 **Find a place and lose it**  
 **You can do it**  
 **Won't you dance with me?**  
 **Move your feet and feel it in the space between**  
 **You gotta give yourself a moment, let your body be**  
 **We gotta lose it**  
 **We gotta lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **We gotta lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **We gotta lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **We gotta lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **Lose it**  
 **We gotta lose it**  
 **Move your feet and feel it in the space between**  
 **You gotta give yourself a moment, let your body be**  
 **We gotta lose it**  
 **We gotta lose it**  
By the time the song had ended, half the guild had passed out, the speakers had exploded, everyone was howlingly drunk, Lyon was covered in his on blood and Juvia was sleeping on top of me who as also half dead on arrival he floor. For the first time in forever, I was happy on the anniversary of Ur's death.

Hey! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm feeling explosive so I'm probably gonna publish the next one very soon. See ya in the next chapter!


	26. Here we part ways

Hiya guys! I've nearly finished. Yay! I only have a few chapters left. I don't know what I'm gonna do without this fanfic ;-;. Any ideas? I was thinking I might start a Soma (soulxmaka). Please comment anything you want me to write. Enjoy!

No POV  
"Uhm, Happy? Are you sure you know the way back?" Inquired the blonde celestial Mage.  
"What would you do if I said that we're completely lost and that I don't know the way back to the guild?" the blue feline asked.  
"I would DESTROY YOU!"  
"NATSU! SAVE MEEEEE!"  
"Just fly upwards Happy! Lucy can't do that!"  
"Aye, sir!" And with that, he took to the skies.  
"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, KITTY!" She waited there for a few minuets. But nobody came.  
"Sorry, guys! Our navigator disappeared." All of Mira's ships and her army sighed.  
"Well, may as well set up camp! It's nearly night."  
~SHINGEKI NO TIMESKIP~  
Rin's POV  
After half an hour or so, we had set up camp. Levy used her magic to generate masses of wood so we didn't have to destroy the forest and Natsu lit the pyre. Gajeel sawed off a few chunks of Levy's woodsmoke we could use them as seats. The sun had gone down and everyone was sitting around the fire. Happily. How strange. That happiness wasn't even their decision. The first twinkling stars shone and dotted the navy, night sky. Finally, I felt like it was time. Staring up to the beautiful heavens, I made a vow. That night, I was going to tell them.  
I was going to tell them the truth.  
Mirajane's POV  
Slowly, I started to look around the campfire at my work. Everyone seemed to be getting on better than they did before I organised that beach trip. I'm pretty sure that they could cannon pretty damn soon. The question is, who's closest? Who should I mess with today... Hmmm... I stroked my bootyful chin in wondering thought. I think that Romeo and Wendy are close to cannoning... They just need a little push from me...  
... Or shove...  
... Into each-other...  
Wendy's POV  
"S-so Romeo... How's... Uh... Life?" I asked gingerly. Ugh! Stoopid me! I can't even talk to him properly.  
"Uh... L-lifeish...l what about you?" Did he just... Stutter?  
"Same..."  
"Uhm, Wendy?"  
"Y-yeah?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to-"  
"NOW KISS!" In a failed attempt to make us kiss eachother, Mira clonked our heads together. Now we both had headaches and a large amount of blood pouring out of our foreheads.  
"OW! MIRA!"  
Gajeel's POV  
"RAWR! I STOLE YOUR SHOES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Great.  
"WHEN DID SHRINP GET DRUNK?" I shouted. What a weirdo.  
"IMMA GO WONDER IN DA WOODS NOW BOI AHAHAHAHAHHA BLEUGH!" Ew.  
Rin's POV  
Ah, love. It always fascinates me. That's why I joined the army. So I could learn what this curious emotion is. I guess it's similar to a form of it that a bro and his sister share. That's what I learnt when I was first set my personality and backstory the time I first intercepted this tale. It's just a shame that I had to leave so soon.  
Heh.  
I'm glad that I could spend my last day in existence with these weirdos.  
Natsu's POV  
From the corner of my eye, I could see Rin. And... Was she... Crying? Nah. Not my sister. Anyway, I had something else to concentrate on.  
"Hmmmmmm..."  
"NATSUUUUUUUU!"  
"H-HAPPY!" My lil exceed had finally returned.  
"Miss me?" He asked.  
"You bet I did! Anyway, I have a question for you. Mira has been blabbing to me about it a lot lately. What is love?" As I said this, Happy got this look on his face and started sniggering.  
"Oh no! Too tired from flying! Can't answer! Ask Lucy!"  
"O... K?"  
Lucy's POV  
"Hey, Luce!" Natsu was jogging over to me with Happy who appeared to have returned in tow. Happy was also wearing a suspiciously smug look on his annoying little face.  
"Oh, hi Natsu!" I replied, pretending to ignore the annoying cat who was floating around like an idiot.  
"Uhm, I have a question."  
"Sure, go ahead!"  
"What is love? Can I eat it?"  
"Wot."  
"Mira has been talking about it a lot lately. I asked Happy about it, but he said to ask you."  
"HAPPY!"  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ugh! I'm gonna SLAUGHTER THAT CAT!  
"Lucy! I want an answer!"  
"UGH FINE! Love is a weird thing that you can't eat!"  
"Well, if it's not on a plate, then it can wait."  
Rin's POV  
It's time.  
"Guys. Stop." I barely had to say a word and the whole group fell silent. They wouldn't usually do that. It must be how Wildfire wanted it to be. Maybe she wants to rid her little 'fanfic' of me. How sickening.  
"What is it, Rin? C'mon. You can tell me anything." A silent tear ran down my face, yet I'm smiling. How odd. "At least tell your brother."  
"But that's the thing. You're not my brother. You don't HAVE a sister. I was just created to aid you. Tolrotect you until this story was over. To complete THEIR wishes."  
"Rin, what're you talking about?" Mira asked.  
"What I'm talking about is that we're simply marionettes playing at the fingers of someone who's writing all of our actions. We're made to happen by Wildfire. This all hasn't happened to the real yous. This is why I must go. I'm not real. I was only created as a side person. I am not and never was real."  
"What are you... talking about?"  
"I'm saying that I'm not real. I was randomly created one day. Heh. I knew you wouldn't understand."  
"I never had a sister?"  
"Correct."  
"Then who ARE you?"  
"I'm nobody. I literally don't exist. I'm only here to make a 'good story' for those who are interested in our, or rather YOUR, lives. I'm sorry, but here, we part ways."  
"Wh-what?" I started to crumble.  
"Bye."  
"DON'T GO!"  
"But Lucy. I never even came."  
And then, I disappeared.  
Natsu's POV  
"N-no... It can't be..."

So... Like... The end? Idk. Six more chapters left! Yay! Idk what to do after this tho ;-;. Any ideas? So... Like... Bye? Hope you enjoyed? See you next time?


	27. Romeo and Juliet

WHY HELLO THERE! I'm just gonna, like, start this chapter... So... Like... Enjoy!

Wendy's POV  
"C'mon, guys! We gotta get her back! There must be a way! There HAS to be a way!" Despite Natsu's words, we all knew that Rin was never coming back. There simply wasn't a way to bring back someone who never existed in the first place. That had been a month ago and yet no-one had really recovered from the shock. All anyone did was sit around the guild, drowning their sorrows in booze. There hadn't been any riots lately which was a surprise since that's all that happened.  
But Natsu on the other hand...  
"Hey, Luce!"  
He smiled through the pain.  
He even smiled while he cried.  
He knew that he had to get everyone to smile again or this endless shroud of greyness would never leave.  
In a way, he was the smartest member of the guild.  
"Wendy! How's it going?"  
But nobody could smile the same again.  
Not without her.  
"Uhm... Everything's fine!"  
"I'm just a little sad is all."  
"Well, I can change that!"  
But that doesn't mean we can't try.  
"H-huh?"  
"Yo! Romeo! Get over here right now!"  
Natsu's POV  
"I'm sure you can be happy! It's what Rin would've wanted, after all." I'm sure that my plan'll work.  
"What is it, Natsu?"  
"I'm sure you can cheer her up. She always smiles when she's around you! Now go work your magic!"  
"N-Natsu!"  
"Bye now!"  
Mirajane's POV  
"W-what? Romeo? What? What? What?"  
Hmm... Natsu ships Rowen too! And he's actually helping me with my job! HM... Ok! It's decided!  
"Hey, Natsu!" I called while strutting over to him.  
"What is it?" The dense pinkette asked.  
"I saw what you just did with Romeo and Wendy. You're a natural at match making! So now I have a question for you:" I replied, "do you wanna join my ship army?"  
"OK THEN!"  
"WHOOOOOO!"  
"What did you just admit to, flame brain!?"  
"What didja just call me, Queen Elsa? Just so you know, I saw you singing let it go while wearing an Elsa dress and performing in your magic that one time."  
"WHAT!? WHEN DIDJA DO THAT YA BASTARD!?"  
"HEY!"  
"YOU ARE SUCH A DUMBASS THICKO WHO'S PROBLEMATIC THEORETICALLY!"  
"Your words are long and they confuse me! So I'm gonna ignore them."  
"I don't really know what they mean either."  
Ugh. I should probably stop them.  
"Oh boooooys? How about we play a game of... TRUTH OR DARE?"  
Romeo's POV  
"So... Uh... What do ya wanna do?" I asked Wendy. Natsu had pushed us out in such a rush that we didn't know what we were gonna do.  
"I have no idea." Well that's helpful.  
I think I'm missing somethings though... "Oh crap! I left all of my stuff at the guild!"  
"Oh! Me too!"  
Within seconds we had already reached our destination. We shouldn't of returned.  
"Oh, hey guys! Just in time! We were just about to play a lovely game of truth or dare." Mira said sweetly while holding bundles of magic cancelling rope. The whole guild (apart from Happy, Lisanna and Natsu who was cluelessly sitting around) was sitting in a circle behind her who were also constricted by these magical bounds. "NOW C'MERE!" Before we could run or hide, that demon had already captured us.  
Wendy's POV  
After wrapping us up in her strange ropes, Mira placed us uncomfortably close together in her circle. Then, she too sat down in her circle and began her sadistic, little game.  
"Ok! So! If you refuse whatever you're asked to do or answer, you have to MARRY THE ONE I CHOOSE YOU TO MARRY. THERE WON'T BE ANY ESCAPING IT BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL IN ROPES." Well great. "So... NATSU. TRUTH OR DARE?" Poor Natsu ;-;  
"Uh... Truth." Bad move! But there aren't really any good moves either...  
"Hmmmm... Who do you LOVE?"  
"Uh... What's love? I wondered if I could eat but she said no..." ...wut? Is he for real? Mira seemed to be thinking the same.  
"Don't play dumb, Natsu."  
"Uh, Mira? I hate to break it to you, but he doesn't actually know what love is..." Happy murmured.  
"Well, in that case, I instead have a request. Come with me."  
Mirajane's POV  
Natsu followed closely behind me. I led him to an isolated area where the others couldn't see us. "Natsu. I know you created the fire star ore when you crashed into the mountain. Please. I beg you. Lend some to me, will you? If you do, you don't have to have a truth or dare for the whole time."  
"Uh, ok. Only if you do somethings for me."  
"Sure! Name them. Anything."  
"One- you tell me what you plan to do with it. And... Uh... What's the next number?"  
"Uhm... I think it's nine." I joked.  
"Oh, ok. Nine is-" he fell for it? What a looser. "You don't make Lucy do anything against her will." OTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTP!  
"Fine."  
Romeo's POV  
Eventually, Natsu and Mira emerged from behind a door that I'd never noticed before.  
"Ok, so... Uhm... Romeo! You know the drill." Whatever you do, don't pick dare! Don't pick dare! Don't pick dare!  
"Uh... Dare!" GODDAMMIT!  
"GO SMOOCH WENDY!"  
"N-no... Not like this..."  
"What did you say?"  
"I said... NOT LIKE THIS!"  
Wendy's POV  
Huh? What got into him?  
"What do you mean by that?" Mira asked.  
"I mean that this isn't how it's going to happen. Love comes freely and so should this. Let me take my time. This is important so I'm doing it MY way, not because I was forced to." WELP. MIRA IS GONNA SLAUGHTER HIM. NICE KNOWING YA, ROMEO.  
Or so I thought.  
Instead, all she did was give him an understanding smile.  
"Good. It looks like you've learnt your lesson, my young Romeo. Now go release Juliet."  
Mira released his bounds and he turned around to untie mine as well.  
"Th-thanks Romeo..."  
"No problem, Wendy."  
"That was pretty brave of you."  
"It was nothing, m'lady."  
"So uh... What do you wanna d-"

It was gentle, but it was definite.

My first kiss ever was with Romeo.  
Mirajane's POV  
WHOOOO! AND I CAUGHT THE WHOLE THING ON CAMERA TOO!  
"HEY, EVERYONE!" This is the least I can do after putting Rowen through all of that. "Look at this!" I cried while waving the fire star ore in the air. It was emitting a warm, scarlet glow. This, it only did in front of lovers who were meant to last forever. (A/n remember how it did that in the mountains in the presence of Jerza AND Nalu? ;) )  
Then, she appeared before us all.  
Rin's POV  
"Heh. Thank you for giving me a second chance, Wildfire. I guess you're not TOO bad after all."

WHOOOOO! ROWEN! :D Nearly finished! Yay! Thanks for reading this! Also, a big thank you to anyone who bothered to read this far. I couldn't of got here without you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any ideas, please comment them. See you in the next chapter!


	28. The stripped and the stalker

Hiiiiii! Nearly finished! Can't wait! But I'm also sad about this ending... I'll miss it... I wish I could continue writing it and I wanna keep the adventure going but if it gets too long I'm a fraud that people will loose interest in the story and that would be sad... If it gets enough views or comments, I might add a bit more onto it. But I don't think I will. I love all of you guys! Now enjoy!~

Natsu's POV  
"R-Rin? Is it really you?" Ice princess asked.  
"Yep! Believe it!" I answered.  
"No-one asked you flame brain!"  
"WHADDIDYA SAY, SNOW CONE?"  
"Heh. I'm glad to see that you haven't lost your spark!"  
"So... How ARE you here? Fill us in." Levy said.  
"I can explain it a bit."  
"Oh? Go on then Mirajane."  
"It's got something to do with what Rin knows as the 'author'."

"..."  
"Is that all you know?"  
"I knew that the fire star is what you call a 'plot point' so I assumed that this had some use in our 'story'."  
"Correct." ... What is going on? "Also, I believe that 'the author' aka wildfire liked me being a 'character' in this 'story'."  
"Ok, I'm confused. Who cares. LETS PARTY!"  
"WHOOOOOOO!"  
Mirajane's POV  
Well, now that I've got Rin back, I can finally concentrate on my ships. Lately, Gruvia hasn't had that much action, however, my ship senses are tingling...  
While my head was stuck in the clouds, along came Wendy and whispered something in my ear: "Hey, Mira. Juvia's leaving... I think something's wrong." Whipping my head around, I saw Gray having a conversation with Rin and he looked strangely... Happy. I decided to take action immediately.  
"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GRAY FULLBUSTER!?"  
"A-asking for r-romance a-advic for J-J-Juvia?"  
"GOOD GO GET HER TIGER!"  
"Y-yes ma'am... Do you know where she is?"  
"She's probably at that place by the river that she loves. Be careful. If she has sad emotions and falls in, she'll turn to water and you'll never get her back."  
"Aye, sir!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Happy growling.  
Lucy's POV  
She looked... So sad... I had followed Juvia to see if she was ok... It appears she isn't... Then, I saw him. Gray had come with Mira stalking him from the shadows while videoing the whole thing. Creepy! What a weirdo... Then, she spotted me too. A creepy smile spread across her face. Oh Mavis...  
"Do you wanna join my army?" She asked when she finally reached me.  
My answer was definite.  
"No."  
"Why were you following her? Are you a secret ship demon?"  
"No."  
"Then why? Were you planning on pushing her in? Mean."  
"No! Nothing like that!"  
"Just tell me!"  
"I... I was worried about her..."  
"Yeah. Right. Believable."  
"Sh-shut up!"  
"I will if you do too. We're messing up the audio of my video."  
Juvia's POV  
"Juvia! What're you doing here?"  
"G-Gray-sama?"  
Rin's POV  
"I found you, creepy eavesdroppers."  
"Eek!"  
"Making a video are we, Mira?"  
"Yep!"  
"Awesome! I want in!"  
Gray's POV  
"Look, with Rin back there, I was just asking about something... Something important..." I told her firmly.  
"What is it, Gray-sama? You know you can tell Juvia anything!" she said.  
No more running.  
I can't turn back now.  
I will tell her here  
And  
Now.  
Levy's POV  
"There you are Lu-chan! I was wondering if you've seen Ga-"  
"SSHHHHHHH!" Said Rin, Lucy and Mirajane.  
"What're you doing?"  
Beckoning me over, Mirajane answered: "We're watching Gruvia cannon!"  
"I WANT IN!"  
Juvia's POV  
"Well, it's just that... Uh..." Gray-sama began.  
"Mh?"  
"No turning back..." Gray-sama murmured.  
Natsu's POV  
"There you are! I couldn't get through the window. Did you lock i-"  
"SSHHHHHHH!" Said Rin, Lucy, Levy and Mirajane.  
"What is it?"  
"Gray!"  
"Juvia!"  
"Cannoning!"  
"There!"  
"I WANT IN!"  
Gray's POV  
"Heh... This is harder than I thought this would be..." I mumbled while Juvia gave me an inquisitive look. "Just promise not to freak out...ok?"  
"Ok, Gray-sama. Juvia promises!"  
Gajeel's POV  
"Shrimp! There you are! I wanted to tell you that I lo-"  
"SSHHHHHHH!" Said Rin, Bunny Girl, Shrimp, Salamander and Mirajane.  
"What is it?"  
"Gray!"  
"Juvia!"  
"Cannoning!"  
"There!"  
"OTP!"  
"I WANT IN!"  
Juvia's POV  
Gray-same didn't say anything for a few seconds. He just... Stood there.  
"Well? What is it?"  
Romeo's POV  
"There you all are! Wendy's a while away, but we need to tell you th-"  
"SSHHHHHHH!" Said Rin, Lucy, Levy, Natsu, Gajeel and Mirajane.  
"What is it?"  
"Gray!"  
"Juvia!"  
"Cannoning!"  
"There!"  
"OTP!"  
"Any minuet now!"  
"I WANT IN!"  
Gray's POV  
"I-I... I..." What was I doing? SPIT IT OUT ME!  
Wendy's POV  
"Hey, Romeo, I've been looking everywhere," I called, "lets tell them n-"  
"SSHHHHHHH!" Said Rin, Lucy, Levy, Natsu, Gajeel, Romeo and Mirajane.  
Strolling over to and crouching by the herd of people surrounding the bridge, I asked "what is this all about?"  
"Gray!"  
"Juvia!"  
"Cannoning!"  
"There!"  
"OTP!"  
"Any minuet now!"  
"They're gonna totally smooch each-other's faces!"  
"I WANT IN!"  
Juvia's POV  
"Gray-sama? Are you ok?"  
"Y-yeah... Maybe... I just... Can't find the words..."  
"You don't always have to use words to who something."  
Gray's POV  
Sh-she's right! I don't need words to say this! But... That would be harder... If I screwed up then... That would be the end of it. Well, it would be a nice end to my happiness, I guess.  
"Gray... Sa-"  
Juvia's POV  
A-am I dreaming? Is this reality? I pinched myself to check. I'm awake. If this was a dream, I would never want to wake up. So, it's true. Gray-Sama really is... Kissing me?  
Mirajane's POV  
"WHOOOOOOO!" We all cheered as I saved the video and sent it to literally everyone in the entire world.  
"WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE!?" They cried in unison.  
"I CAN HEAR WEDDING BELLS!"  
"MAKE THIRTY, NO FORTY, NO, NINETY BABIES!"  
"OTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTP!"  
"YAY! IT FINALLY CANNONED!"  
"YOU'RE NOT GONNA CALL ME LOVE RIVAL ANYMORE!"  
"THIS IS A GLORIOUS DAY!"

Well... This chapter's done, I guess. Sorry that the cannoning isn't described very well. I've always been a loner and have had zero romantic experience T-T  
Well, I wouldn't say that.  
My boyfriend moved to a different country so...  
Yeah...  
Haven't really had that much romance in my life... I'll try better on the next chapters.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.


	29. The prince and the knight

HELLO YET AGAIN I AM IN A FANFIC MOOD FANFIC IS AN EMOTION YES IT IS AHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry... I got a bit carried away... Anyway, I have 4 chapters left including this one ;-; so... Yeah... Cri. Enjoy!

Gray's POV  
"Ok, so... Now you know..."  
Rin giggled a bit. "We all already knew, Gray. Juvia was the only one out of the loop."  
"Ugh, whatever."  
"Anyway, not EVERYONE knows yet. Jellal and Erza still aren't here. I wonder where they are..." Lucy muttered.  
"They went on a job this morning to take their mind off of the disappearance of Rin. Little do they know that the job they took was ACTUALLY something to make up for the lack of romance in Hargeon. The job was to 'capture the gang that raided the Hargeon bakery'. Erza being Erza did NOT want to see her cakes all dissapear so she's taking a night shift there. While she's watching over the store, we're gonna lock Erza and Jellal in a cramped, dark room until something INTERESTING happens. This, however, is easier said than done as there are five floors. It's unlikely that they'll be in the same place, so we have to try and cause something suspicious on the forth floor so that they'll both run to check it out, when BOOM! We trap them."  
"You've really thought this out haven't you, Mira." Levy commented after Mirajane finished blabbing about her plot to cannon Jerza or whatever it's called.  
"Of course I have! It's my ship, after all. Now, let's all go to Hargeon!" She yelled.  
~random timeskip brought to you by the explosion of innocent noses who deserved better~  
Mirajane's POV  
"Ok! So, is everything set up?"  
"I asked my loyal minions."  
"Aye sir!" They all shouted. Happy looked... Angry...  
"We have twenty seven minutes left, so we should make sure the cake that we hid stays fresh," Levy told me, "unless they're early... Which they usually are! That means we have approximately two minutes left instead."  
"Everyone! Places!" We all sprinted to our appointed places (Rin had placed us perfectly). A matter of seconds after I had reached the secret control room which was behind the regular control room's cupboard, I heard team Jerza enter floor four. Opperation Jerza had begun.  
Gajeel's POV  
Shrimp was stuck in the small room which was where the cake had been planted which was also where Erza and Jellal were gonna spend the night. Roughly twenty cameras were hidden inside the room which could pierce darkness as there were no light sources in the isolated room. The only escape was the vent which I was hiding in so I could get shrimp out after she finishes her job and so I can get her out of the room as well as sealing the edges of the vent behind her. I have to say, Rin is a really good tactician.  
"I think it came from here! It also smells of... Cake?" Jellal.  
"CAKE!? WHERE!?" Aaaaaand Erza...  
Natsu's POV  
After I set some stuff on fire and completely wrecked the place, Erza and Jellal came to check out what happened. Naturally, Erza was drawn to the smell of cake.  
Then, a thought crossed my mind. For some reason, I've been able to understand more words lately... And use them to narrate my thoughts!  
"That's because I wrote you that way and I hate the range of vocabulary that you think of being so small!"  
"WHADDIDYA JUST CALL ME DISEMBODIED VOICE?"  
"Let me explain. Just before a few seconds ago, did you know what disembodied meant?"  
"Uh... No?"  
"Exactly."  
"Uhm... Who are you?"  
"You know who Rin calls the author?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"That's me!"  
"Ooh! Cool!"  
"Now, I should go before I destroy the plot! Anyway, I think you should check on Lucy. I made something happen and I think YOU should sort it out!"  
"Aye, sir!"  
Mirajane's POV  
"Ack!"  
"Oh my Mavis, Lucy! Are you all right."  
"Uh... No?"  
"Lucy!" Natsu cried while crashing into the control room behind the closet.  
"Natsu! I... Uh... Well, my legs aren't working for some reason..."  
"I know why! The author said something about a plot and me coming to help you."  
"Wait, the AUTHOR!?"  
"Does she ship you too?"  
"Eh, who knows. Anyway, get on my back, Luce. We gotta go do my part of the plot." Omg OTPOTPOTPOTPOTP!  
"Say cheese ya lovebirds!" I yelled while whipping out my camera.  
"Chee-SAY WHAT!?"  
Erza's POV  
"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE! OMNOMNOMNOMNOM!"  
"Erza, you shouldn't eat that. It's probably a plot point."  
"YOU'RE A PLOT POINT!"  
"You're a you're!"  
"That's a compelling argument..."  
"YOU'RE A YOU'RE A YOU'RE!" A voice cried as the door was slammed shut. Did I care? No! I had cake. After a click of a lock, a dull clanking, a few fleet footsteps and a familiar, gruff voice saying something that I couldn't hear, everything was dark and silent.  
"Erza! Are you ok?"  
"OYM FOYN!" I replied in between mouthfuls.  
"Good. I can't see anything though. You should probably stop eating that cake," NO, "for that may be our only source of who knows how long. We should ration it!"  
"Uh, problem... I may or may not've ate it all already..."  
"Erza!"  
Mirajane's POV  
It had been one and a half hours and all that they've done is argue about cake. Despite how things are looking, I have a dealing that a cheesy movie scene thing'll happen after this argument... My ship senses are tingling!  
Lucy's POV  
"Uh, Mira? A little help here?" Everyone apart from Mira (who was staring intently at the monitor), Rin and me had fallen asleep. Including Natsu. Who had fallen asleep. On me. "You know how I can't move my legs?" I asked Mira, "I can't escape his grip because of that. Can you help?"  
"No!"  
"But MirAaaAaAAAaaaA!"  
"Too busy. Ask someone else."  
"Fine! Uh, Rin? Can you give me a hand here?" I asked Rin who was casually slumped on a spinny chair.  
"Sure, I can TRY, but dragonslayers can be quite... possessive..."  
"Whatever! Just give me a hand, will ya?" Rin stood up. She walked over to where Matsu had collapsed on me and was currently hugging my useless legs. She pulled. She pulled harder. She pulled even harder.  
"What did I tell you? They are rather possessive, no?" While Rin had been tugging on my arms, Natsu's grip had tightened immensely.  
"Heh. Wpcute. Creepy though it is, it's still cute." I muttered to myself.  
"What was that? Rin asked snidely.  
"N-nothing!"  
Rin's POV  
While Lucy had turned away, Natsu opened both eyes. He winked once and then closed them again firmly.  
Erza's POV  
"But cake is important! Why can't you understand that?"  
"I'm not saying that cake isn't important, I'm just saying that some things must be prioritised OVER cake!"  
"Ew, no! Cake is LIFE!"  
"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU SAID THAT TODAY?"  
"Seventy two to be exact!"  
"RHETORICAL. QUESTION."  
Gray's POV  
I was awoken to shrieking about cake. Ew. Day time. No thank you.  
Jellal's POV  
"Argh! Why do you have to be so difficult?" I yelled at her. "Why can't you understand that there are somethings more important than cake?"  
"Well, acting happens to be pretty important too!"  
"Well, at least it's not cake... That's an improvement I gue-"  
"CAKE!? WHERE!?"  
"UUUUUUUUUGH! STOP YELLING ABOUT CAKE! YOU COULDNRAISE THE DEAD WITH YOU BEING THAT LOUD!"  
"WANNA YEST THAT THEORY?"  
"NO! SHUT UP!"  
"MAKE ME!"  
So I did.  
Erza's POV  
It was all in one swift movement. In a second, he had grabbed my waist with one hand, taken my chin with his other, drew me closer, and had given me my first kiss.  
I don't know how to describe it. It was kinda... Magical.  
It was... Gentle yet it was set in stone.  
Who knew that Mira's plan would work so well?  
I didn't see it coming. I don't think Jellal did either. Maybe, just maybe...  
"I-I think I just discovered something more important than cake," I began as Jellal gave me an inquisitive look, "you."  
Lucy's POV  
"MMMMOHMYMAVIS!" Mira, Rin and I cried in unison which awoke Levy.  
"Oops! Sorry Levy..." She didn't appear to care about being awoken. Quite the opposite actually.  
Levy's POV  
"AWMYMAVISYAYOTPCANNON!"  
We're all ship demons now!  
Erza's POV  
For some reason, I could hear distant FANGIRLS screams...  
Mirajane's POV  
Three down, two to go!

Hi! Half way through writing this chapter, I realised I hadn't seen sunlight in 48 hours and went to do something. After that, I made some pancakes and then spent, like, five hours watching trashy undertale videos then realised it was 1 am and that I really needed to carry on with this chapter so if it's full of typos, that's because I can barely open my eyes. I wrote this part before I finished the chapter so I can apologise in advance if I fall asleep halfway through typing and publish some random stuff before the chapter is over.  
Hi! I finished it! Yay! And now I'm exhausted... And I have a headache... And my eyes are kinda blurry... The things I do for you! Anyway, again, I hope you enjoyed this JERZA CHAPTER!


	30. The beauty and the beast

HI! Uhm... There are only two chapters left after this one so... Yeah... Hope you enjoy this one! Also, this one may be a bit short as I didn't have many ideas for this one... So yeah. On with it!

Jellal's POV  
"W-what? Were you watching the whole thing?" Lucy, Natsu (who was carrying her), Mirajane and Rin had finally released us.  
"Well, yes and no..."  
"Well? Which is it? And, more importantly, DO YOU HAVE CAKE?"  
"Unfortunately, due to technical errors, three of the cameras donked out on us so we didn't get to see it from every angle but we did get most of it in. And yes. We have cake."  
Erza's POV  
CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!  
Mirajane's POV  
~fantabulous timeskip brought to you by... Uh... Cake!~  
"Ok! So, the reason that you're gathered here today is because I need to ask you a few questions." I had gathered Jerza, Gruvia, Rowen, Rin, Lisanna and Happy. Together, we were gonna vote who we'll cannon next and then make a plot to make the event occur. "Rin, can you explain?"  
"Yup! We're here because we're gonna vote who we'll cannon next. Afterwards, we'll bring the other ship here so we can come up with a scheme to send sparks flying much like we did with you guys." Rin explained. Perfect! She knew exactly what I was thinking.  
"Well, that was kinda obvious to be perfectly honest..."  
"Good for you!"  
"Also, since when did we answer to YOU!?"  
"Since now!"  
"And why?"  
I used takeover magic. Satan's soul. Perfect for intimidation.  
"O-oh yeah... That's why..."  
Works like a charm!  
"Whatever. Now time to vote: Gale or Nalu?"  
Lucy's POV  
"So then Yato jumped in and saved Hiyori even though she oops spoilers and then some stuff happened and then Yukine was all like-"  
"HELLO LUCY! NOW COME. NATSU, GIVE HER A LIFT, WILL YA?"  
"R-Rin? Mira?"  
"Come! We believe that we've found a way to cure you ever since that thing happened while Jerza was cannoning," Mira began, "so now Natsu doesn't have to carry you around everywhere!" For some reason, a small wave of melancholy swept over me. But why? Was I sad that I didn't have to be with Natsu the whole time? N-no... That can't be right!... Can it? "Let's go home!" Oshiete oshiete yo... "Wait, why did I say home? OSHIETE OSHIETE YO probably a random thing a picked up from watching too much Tokyo Ghoul... Oh whale!"  
After we got out of earshot from Levy who was sitting there blabbing to herself about Noragami, Mira told the truth. "I don't know how to fix your legs, but I do know who's gonna cannon next!" Oh great. "Take a guess!"  
"Gale." I answered. Duh! Who else would it be? Apart from us two, who else was there left.  
"Wow! You're very good at guessing!" IS EVERYONE THIS DENSE OR AM I JUST IMAGINING THINGS!?  
Rin's POV  
Within minuets, everything had been set up. Finally, we found a wheel chair but we only agreed to let Lucy use it if she led Levy to the librarby. Yes, the librarby. The library had already exploded so we made a new one which we called librarby for who knows what reason. Again, everyone was in place. Natsu, Erza and Gray were hiding behind one of many bookshelves, ready to launch the operation.  
"-then they discovered that Yato actually went by a different name and-"  
"Levy. I brought you to the librarby. Go read Noragami." Lucy intercepted her sentence.  
"YAS!" But Levy didn't seem to care. Soon enough, Gajeel would enter and the dominos would begin. If he screws up, Levy could die. Let's hope that he comes in time!  
Gajeel's POV  
"-so now you have to hurry and save her!" Lisanna told me.  
"Thanks, weirdo. I'm on my way, shrimp!" I sound like an anime protagonist... Ew...  
Mirajane's POV  
"LEVY! WATCH OUT!" I heard Gajeel yell. That was the queue! As these words left his mouth, Gray, Natsu and Erza quashed with all their might. The dominos had begun. Gajeel had to race against time to save Levy and tell her that he loved her. But the question remained. Could he make it in time? And would he tell her? "LISTEN UP SHRIMP, WHEREVER YOU ARE!" I heard his gravelly voice roar. "IF I DON'T GET TO YOU IN TIME, I HAVE TO TELL YOU... WHEN I FOUND YOU WHILE YOU CREEPS WERE STALKING GRAY AND JUVIA, I WAS GONNA TELL YA THAT... I LOVE YOU, YA WEIRDO!" AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA YAS YAS YAS OTP WHOOOOOOO!  
Levy's POV  
"GAJEEL!" Did he really just say that? Why? What's happening. Then, I saw. Each bookshelf was colliding into the next. Dominos. Probably the doing of Mirajane's army. Since when did everyone answer to her anyway? Who cares. More importantly, THE SHELVES KEPT FALLING! "P-PLEASE! SAVE ME!"  
But it was too late.  
Or so I thought.  
What I thought was a book case was just a giant mattress which was painted extremely realistically. Weird...  
"Shrimp! You all r- wot. The. HELL!?"  
Gajeel's POV  
"All of that, just for it to be a fake? WHAT THE HELL!?"  
A distant voice answered.  
"That was me! While nobody was looking, I got Taurus to replace the shelf with a mattress."  
"ANYTHING FOR YOOOOOOOUUU LUCY!"  
"Uhm... Good for you. Return!"  
"But why?"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY? She's my best friend! Why wouldn't I battle against the odds of her dying for a stupid ship?"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY SHIP!?"  
Levy's POV  
"S-so... Uh..." I began.  
"About what I said. Yes, I did mean it." Swiftly, he drew me closer. "I meant every word."  
It looks like it's become a thing now. Kissing your love when you confess regardless of what had just happened. Honestly, I think it's kinda cute but also kinda weird. How come all of her ships followed this pattern of rusk, talk, smooch? We'll never know for we are not the author.  
Lucy's POV  
Even though that involved a huge risk, I'm glad that everything worked out. I was even able to walk again! Apparently, I had what Rin calls plot point -itus. It's when the 'author' wants something interesting a relevant to the plot to happen but, honestly, I think it was barely relevant. Maybe the 'author' just wanted some Nalu.  
Mirajane's POV  
Now, only one ship remains. Nalu.

Hey! Just so you know, I wrote this before finishing the chapter to say that I'm exhausted and that I may die before this gets finished. Sorry for any inconvenience caused!  
Yay! I don't think I slipped up too bad because of my tiredness... Eh! Anyway, nearly done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading! Ily all so much! See you next time.


	31. The dragon and the princess

Hi! Two chapters left! Sorry for the late update. I forgot something at this place I went to and some people had destroyed the contents. I've been spending my time kicking my wall until my foot started bleeding lol. Also, this chapter may be a bit meh as I've been angry and sad all day. Sorry! The one thing I haven't learned is what to write here. Ugh. Pls help me ;-; Anyways, on with the story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Lucy's POV  
Well, now that Gale is cannon, there's only one ship left and I just happen to be part of it. Great. But, honesty, I don't know how they'll do it this time. All of the others were easy to do but I was clueless about mine. Well, I guess it'll be a surprise this time...  
Levy's POV  
"Ok, whaddaya want with us?" Gajeel asked Mira.  
"We want you to help us make Nalu cannon! What else?" The white haired mage answered. The rest of the ships were also sitting inside the room that the ship demon had led us to. As we had all "cannoned", it seemed slightly obvious.  
"Then how do you plan to make them cannon?" Erza inquired. That was what we all wanted to know.  
Mirajane's POV  
They all stares at me with intent. This I didn't quite know the answer to. They were already pretty damn close to cannoning.  
"Honestly, I don't think that we need to do anything. We'd just screw up, however, Natsu's wing man Happy on top of his immense denseness might just do the trick... Anyway, I've still got a bit of a plan. Gajeel, come here. I need to ask you a... Favour..."  
Gajeel's POV  
"Hey, Salamander!" Mira really is good at this...  
"What is it, metalhead?" Ugh. I HATE that name.  
"Ya know how ya didn't even know what the hell live was?" I began.  
"That was a bluff."  
"You should probably go- wait what?"  
"Mira wants me to go ask Lucy what it is. Hate to break it to ya, but I'M NOT FALLING FOR HER TRICKS ANYMORE! She just likes sayin' poop that jacks with mah brain."  
"Snide little..."  
"The thing that surprised me was we were thinking the same thing." So you were finally planning on making a move on her... "I decided I should do this. After all, I love Lucy."  
"Water is wet. Shrimp likes books. The sky is blue. Grass is green. Freed is gay for Laxus."  
"I GET IT, I GET IT! I'll just go." With that, he walked out of the guild. Looks like flame-brain isn't as dense as everyone thought...  
Natsu's POV  
Jumping through Lucy's window, I sat on her bed. I waited patiently. For three seconds. I was already bored.  
After a few hours, Lucy had finally returned home. Oops. How was I gonna explain... this... Maybe she won-  
"NAAAAATSUUUUUUU!? WHERE ARE YA, YA DUNCE?" In a failed attempt to make pancakes, I had accidentally burned a binder full of paper. They appeared to be blank. Nothing more than piles of empty pages. It seems that this was not the case. Maybe, if I was fast enough, I could find a place to hide. "LUCYYYYYYY-" oh crap "KICK!"  
Lucy's POV  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NOVEL? You KNOW how I've been working on it since BEFORE I EVEN JOINED FAIRY TAIL!?" He nodded sadly.  
"Luce I'm so- WHADDIDYA DO THAT FOR?" I had dropped a plate. It smashed.  
"Sorry plate! I didn't mean to do that!" Nothing happened. "Even if I stuck this back together, it wouldn't be the same. Apologising to it DIDN'T fix it. GET OUT!"  
"Bu-"  
"GET OUT BFORE I FORCE YOU TO!"  
"Luce, the pages were-"  
"DON'T YOU DARE 'LUCE' ME! OUT!"  
"LUCY! IT WA-"  
"OPEN! GATE OF THE SCORPION-"  
"FINE!" Finally, he leaped out the window and disappeared from sight.  
What now?  
Like I said, apologising won't fix a broken plate.  
Maybe, I could do something to make myself feel better.  
I could make a list!  
I could totally bitch on Natsu! That'll make me feel a bit better.  
Rummaging around my endless piles of paper, I found a long scroll which I could scribble my thoughts into about that dunce. Then, I might feel better. Now, for a title.  
What I hate about Natsu Dragneel  
1\. He's a klutz.  
Many times, he's messed up everything I've worked towards while being totally stupid!  
He even burned my novel which meant the world to me!  
2\. He's a stupid idiot.  
Natsu being Natsu is overwhelmingly dense. He doesn't even know the meaning of love!  
3\. He's a smart idiot.  
Despite his stupidness, he always has the smartest little things and it gets on my nerves. How come an idiot like him has so much knowledge about life?  
4\. He always calls his hair salmon, not pink even though it's colour is plain as day.  
Whenever someone asks why his hair is pink, he throws a massive hissy fit and gives a half an hour lecture about the colour of his hair being salmon, not pink.  
5\. He gets angry too easily.  
If he ever messes something up, then Natsu gets extremely angry. That anger triggers most of the guild madness and flying chairs which hit me square in the face! That is what annoys me the most about guild fights.  
6\. He's overprotective.  
Whenever we go on jobs, Natsu always checks if I'm safe. He always looks back at me and asks if I'm injured. He even tried to take the magic attack that killed future Lucy. Once, we went on a job where we had to look after a wealthy man's spoiled son who took quite a liking to me. Natsu kept on glaring at him which was why he never fell asleep.  
7\. He has onyx eyes that can see right through me.  
They stare into your soul! I'm not even kidding. Whenever he looks we straight in the eyes, it feels like he's reading me like the novel that he just burned. Nobody has ever been able to do that to me.  
8\. He's good with children.  
When Bisca and Alzack were out on a job, he took amazing care of Asuka. He even managed to keep her from getting hurt on jobs! Needless to say, he'd make a great parent.  
9\. He's always rough housing.  
EVERYWHERE HE FIGHTS! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT ELSE IS HAPPENING OR WHAT TIME IT IS. HE WON'T STOP FIGHTING! It drives me insane...  
10\. He always breaks into my home.  
It isn't just that he breaks in... He always manages to come at the worst times, whether it be while I'm taking a bath or while I'm getting dressed, he just barges in totally oblivious of everything else.  
11\. He keeps his sadness to himself.  
No matter the situation, all he ever does is smile through it. It's ... Weird. I want to help him and in order for that to happen, I need to know what he's feeling.  
12\. He burns everything.  
Nuff said.  
13\. He's stubborn.  
Kinda self explanatory...  
14\. He's an atrocious cook.  
He and Happy once wanted to repay me for letting them stay at mine for the night. As thanks, they attempted to cook me breakfast. Attempted. Even though I appreciated the thought, I didn't like waking to a burning kitchen.  
15\. He thinks he's amazing at everything.  
Literally! He said that he was the best at everything! At the stage that Lisanna liked him, she asked everything possible that he could judge himself on. She asked how he was at kissing once, and he bragged for days about how amazing he was at it. I highly doubt that's the case...  
Wait. Something's wrong. I... This isn't... This isn't why I hate him, this is why I... Uh... I had to rename the paper. This wasn't what I hated about Natsu. This is why I loved him. Scribbling out part of the total, I replaced that one word with a more accurate one. This was what I live about Natsu Dragneel.  
16\. He always comes to my rescue.  
No matter the situation, he's always there for me. Always looking out for me. Always.  
17\. I'm madly in love with Natsu Dragneel and I hate it.  
Natsu's POV  
I had been watching her from the window a while now while she scrawled down random words on a scroll. I wonder what it said... Then, she saw me.  
"Natsu?"  
"Lucy, what I was trying to tell you was that your novel is fine."  
"W-what? What do you mean?"  
"I mean that what I burnt wasn't your novel. It was a random pile of paper. Why did you keep it there anyway?"  
"Uh, I have to check something... Come..."  
Lucy's POV  
Oh no... Part of me actually wanted the book to have burned in his flames. As Natsu bounded into my room, I sprinted into the other room. There it was. My novel.  
"What I... Uh... Love about Natsu Dragneel?" Oh crap.  
"NO! DON'T-"  
"Are my eyes really that weird? My hair is NOT PINK! And that kid was having some nasty thoughts!"  
"Please, stop r-" I began, while sprinting to where he stood. Yet again, he cut me off.  
"My cooking skills are amazing, thank you very much! And, I AM an amazing kisser!"  
"As if!" Finally, I had returned to my room.  
"Oh, really?" He began. "Then how's this?"  
"How's wh-"  
Caught in his embrace, he pulled me in and proved his statement correct. Despite what others might thinking, Natsu Dragneel is an absolutely amazing kisser.

Well... Uh... The end! This one was pretty long ._. I can't tell if the fact that this is so lengthy is good or bad... Anyways... Bye now!


	32. The love of a she devil

Hey! Last chapter! Whooooo! Just so you know, this one is gonna be EXTREMELY short! I'm not even kidding! I don't know what to say ;-; so uh... Like... Enjoy my final chapter!

Mirajane's POV  
Finally, it was over. All of my ships had cannoned. What now? I asked myself as I stood at the bar, staring into space. Maybe I would get on with my own life? No, too hard. I'm completely stuck now. My while like has just thrown up rainbows of confusingness onto me and I don't know what to do about it. Currently, all of the ships were out on dates and here I was, at the guild bar, polishing beer glasses. What was I going to do with my life? Everything I wanted to ever happen had happened. There wasn't anything else to live for. I doubt I'll find any new weirdos to ship. Even if I did,they wouldn't be as fun to mess with as my old ships. What do I do? Is my life... Complete? Even though they had cannoned, there still felt like something was missing. What though...  
Laxus's POV  
"What am I missing?" Mirajane muttered to herself.  
"Mira, I think I know!"

No response.  
"Mira?"

Still no response.  
"Hello? Anyone there?"

After about ten minuets of this, I finally caught her attention.  
"Oh, hi Laxus. What is it?"  
"I think I can help."  
"With what?"  
"Well, you know how all of your ships are cannon?"  
"Yeah?"  
"And how you feel like something's missing?"  
"Y-yeah?"  
"Well, I hate to break it to you, but one of MY ships isn't cannon and I need your help."  
"I'M LISTENING?"  
"Well..."  
"Who is it, then?"  
"Us."

YES I AM ENDING IT HERE! I'll leave the rest to your imagination ;)  
I'd like to thank all of you who've been reading this. I couldn't have done this without your support! I love you all so much and am really glad that I wrote this for you. I've always wanted to do this, and finally, it's happening. I don't know what to do now... So... I'm just gonna write another fanfic! Please comment ideas below so I can write fanfic about who YOU want me to! Again, thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this and that you'll read my fanfics which I'll write next. See you all! Bye.


End file.
